Harry Potter et l'Odre du Phénix
by sfavillante
Summary: Harry Potter fait sa rentrée au collège Poudlard en 5è année. A 15 ans, la vie du jeune homme ne sera plus jamais la même. Une annonce, une jeune fille, le retour de Voldemort mais également la mort de plusieurs proches... A suivre....
1. résume de l'histoire

Titre : Harry Potter et l'Odre du Phénix  
  
Auteur : Sfavillante  
  
Nombre de chapitres : L'auteur ne sait pas elle-même... peut-être 25 ou plus...  
  
Résumé : Harry Potter et ses amis sont à présent en 5è année au collège Poudlard. Pour son 15è anniversaire Harry a reçu des cadeaux très spéciaux...mais à quoi servent-ils au juste ?  
  
Il n'y a pas que les cadeaux qui se révèlerons spéciaux ; une élève de 1ère année intrigue le jeune homme. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi ELLE ?  
  
Un changement radical de comportement de la part de l'adolescent étonne ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. Que signigient ses « disparitions » momentanées ?  
  
Et puis...le noyau de l'histoire...Qu'est-ce que l'Odre du phénix ? Un Ordre n'en cacherait pas un autre ?  
  
La joie...la frustration...l'amitié...la peur...et La Mort ! 


	2. La confrérie

DEDICACES  
  
Comme beaucoup d'autres, étant fan d'HP j'ai voulu écrire la suite (Tome 5) des 4 précédents tomes. Cette histoire est surtout dédiée à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, la mère de Harry Potter, sans qui je n'aurai jamais pû mettre mon imagination noir sur blanc... Merci encore ! Et puis, je ne pourrai pas oublier ma prof de français (et oui !) de cette année, qui m'a fait aimer cette matière ainsi que l'écriture. Et enfin, la vie n'est rien sans ses amis, donc je fais des kiss à Crevette (Charlotte.B), Camille, Céline, Alexis, Nathan (et oui le petit nathan...parfois chiant mais vraiment sympa !) et pour être sympa, une petite pensée à mon frère Joseph (ben oui pas Guillaume, lui il peut toujours courir pour que j'ai une pensée pour lui !) qui en a rien à foutre de mon histoire et qui se fou bien de ma gueule ! (Punaise je suis trop gentille avec lui, mais bon...)  
  
Ben voilà les p'tites dédicaces de ce chapitre sont terminées et vous pouvez enfin lire.bonne lecture !  
  
Sfavillante.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : La confrérie  
  
-Nonnnnnnn !  
  
Un jeune garçon venait de se réveiller en sursaut au 4 Privet Drive. Il avait la respiration saccadée, les yeux rouges et de la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage. Il prit ses lunettes rondes sur sa table de chevet et les mis sur son nez. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et fit de gros efforts pour retrouver une respiration à peu près normal. Mais ce jeune garçon était ce qu'il y avait de plus anormal au 4 Privet Drive, du moins pour la famille Dursley. En effet, il était un sorcier qui faisait ses études à l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée de l'Angleterre nommée Poudlard.  
  
Mais même dans le monde des sorciers, il n'était pas comme tous les autres enfants de son âge.Il avait survécut un sort mortel lancé par le plus grand mage noir, Lord Voldemort, alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an. Jamais personne n'avait réussit un tel exploit, même les plus grands sorciers de ce monde avaient succombé à ce sort. Alors que ce garçon qui s'en était sortit qu'avec une mince cicatrice au front en forme d'éclair s'appelait Harry Potter. Ce nom était connu de tous, autant que celui de Voldemord mais à la seule différence que très peu de gens osaient le prononcer, ils l'appelaient « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». Harry Potter allait entrer en 5è année à Poudlard, c'était là le seul ou du moins l'uns des seuls endroits où il se sentait chez lui. Son réveil sonna minuit. Harry venait d'avoir 15 ans et à cet instant précis on toqua à sa fenêtre. Harry se leva et alla l'ouvrir pour laisser entrer 4 Hiboux. L'un n'était autre que sa chouette Hedwige, un minuscule hibou qui virevoltait dans la chambre était Coq, le hibou de son ami Ron, un autre était magnifique hibou au plumage marron clair et noir sur les contours des yeux et enfin le dernier était noir sur les ailes et marron foncé sur le corps et la tête.  
  
Harry décrocha le paquet apporté par Coq et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva une lettre et un gros livre rouge. Harry fut surpris que Ron lui offre un livre pour son anniversaire ! Il déroula, tout de même la lettre et la lue.  
  
« Salut Harry ! Tout d'abord BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que les Dursley ne te font pas trop la misère (ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup) ...et que tu passes de bonnes vacances (ça aussi ça m'étonnerait). Sinon, tu dois te demander pourquoi je. Et en plus dès qu'un nouveau balais sort, il se rajoute t'envois ce livre et bien j'ai pensé que tu serais heureux de tout connaître sur les balais depuis son existence automatiquement dans le livre. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Une dernière chose, peux-tu venir chez moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? Renvois moi vite ta réponse et si tu peux nous viendrons te chercher vers 12h. Ron. »  
  
Harry était rassuré sur le contenu du livre et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Il y avait les photos de chaque balais accompagné d'une légende écrite en or.  
  
-La flèche, The Thunderstorm, le nimbus 2000 , l'Eclair de Feu....  
  
Harry parcourait le livre avec un enthousiasme dévastateur !Il revint quand même aux autres hiboux, il prit le paquet d'Hedwige : la lettre était d'Hermione.  
  
« Salut Harry ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que tes vacances se déroulent bien. En tout cas pour moi tout va à merveille ! Je suis allée en Bulgarie chez Viktor Krum pendant 2 semaines. A mon retour, j'ai reçu un hiboux de Mme Mc Gonagall qui m'annonçait que j'étais la nouvelle préfet de Gryffondor ! ...»  
  
-Hermione, préfet !  
  
L'année ne risquait pas d'être aussi joyeuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, sans oublier le retour de Voldemort.  
  
«...J'en avais les larmes aux yeux (ben y'a pas de quoi l'être, pensa Harry). Tu te rends compte que maintenant Malfoy n'aura plus qu'à se tenir à carreaux s'il ne veut pas que je retenir des points à Serpentard ! (Harry retrouva sa bonne humeur en se disant que finalement ça ne changerait pas tellement cette année). J'espère que ton cadeau te fera plaisir, c'est un livre...»  
  
- Quoi encore !, s'exclama Harry.  
  
«...sur les fondateurs de Poudlard ! On raconte leurs vies, leurs intentions et le commencement de Poudlard. On se reverra dans le Poudlard Express. Amitié, Hermione. »  
  
Etonné, Harry ouvrit le livre à la couverture rouge et or avec en grand P dessus. Il tomba sur les photos des fondateurs, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazard Serpentard. Godric avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts brillants. Il avait une étrange ressemblance avec Harry. Helga avait de très longs cheveux bruns, lisses et ses yeux doux étaient d'un marron très clair. Rowena était blonde aux yeux bleu mer et enfin Salazard avait les cheveux noirs, mi-longs et des yeux noirs perçants. Harry lut qu'il était le seul à ce jour avec Celui-dont-on- ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à savoir parler le fourchelang ( et moi maintenant, se dit Harry dans ne pensée noir). Qu'il n'avait jamais été en accord avec les autres pour que les enfants issus de parents moldus viennent étudier à Poudlard, qu'il s'était spécialisé dans la magie noire et qu'il avait entrepris de sombres et horribles choses.  
  
Il referma le livre et préféra prendre le paquet suivant, celui du magnifique hibou. C'était un mot de son parrain.  
  
« Chère Harry, J'espère que tout se passe bien et que les cadeaux que tu as reçu par tes amis te plaisent. Moi, je suis encore en mission pour Dumbledore et actuellement je suis chez Remus. Nous te souhaitons tous les deux un BON ANNIVERSAIRE. Ce cadeau est de notre part. Si quelque chose te tracasse ou s'il se passe des choses inhabituelles, envois-moi immédiatement une lettre avec Hedwige, elle saura où me trouver. Sirius et Remus. »  
  
Harry déballa son cadeau, c'était un médaillon en or avec un P gravé dessus et trois boules tournaient autour. Il y avait une deuxième lettre attaché à la chaîne.  
  
« Harry, ce médaillon a appartenu à ton père. Remus et moi en avons un chacun, Lily aussi en avait un et ceci permet de se contacter tout en étant à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Il permet également de savoir si l'un de nous st en danger. Donc, nous te remettons de droit ce médaillon. Nous avons encore celui qui appartenait à Lily et nous te le donnerons quand tu en auras réellement besoin. C'est James qui les avait fabriqués pour nous protéger. Le médaillon que tu as contrôle les trois autres. La lettre P signifie Potter et les trois boules qui tournent autour représentent les trois personnes qui ont les autres médaillons : moi, Remus et le dernier sera pour celle que tu aimes. Comme tu as pu le constater chacune d'elle porte une lettre et elle devient rouge lorsque cette personne est en danger. A partir de ce jour, tu devras toujours l'avoir sur toi et ainsi la confrérie sera à nouveau en état de fonctionner. Plus tes pouvoirs se développeront et plus notre protection sera importante. Je te demande qu'une seule chose, c'est de n'en parler à personne, même pas à Ron, Hermione, Hagrid ou encore Dumbledore. J'espère que je peux te faire confiance. »  
  
Il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait être le protecteur de son parrain et de Remus alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 15 ans. Il passa le médaillon autour de son cou et le regarda pendant un bon moment. Le dernier hiboux qui commençait à être agacé, mordilla le bras d'Harry pour signaler sa présence. A ce moment là, Harry sortit de ses pensées et finit par attraper la lettre accrochée à l'une des pattes du hiboux.  
  
« Chère Harry, Je te souhaite un BON ANNIVERSAIRE et de bonnes fins de vacances. J'ai finit à temps ma mission pour pouvoir acheter ton cadeau. Je t'expliquerai tout quand on se verra à Poudlard. Hagrid. »  
  
Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir son cadeau et découvrit trois flacons. L'une contenait un liquide vert émeraude, un autre un liquide orange et le troisième flacon était remplit d'un liquide bleu roi. Ce cadeau attirait la curiosité d'Harry et, plus que jamais il voulait se retrouver à Poudlard pour en savoir plus sur ces flacons.  
  
Il était 3h du matin lorsque Harry eut finit de déballer ses cadeaux. Hedwige était allée se percher dans sa cage pour se reposer mais Coq qui faisait un bruit monstrueux l'en empêché. Afin de pouvoir se rendormir, Harry lui donna du Miam Hiboux pour qu'il se taise. Longtemps après, il réussit enfin à s'endormir. 


	3. La surprise

DEDICACES  
  
Spéciales dédicaces aux deux z'amours qui ont déjà mis des commentaires : Jas et Your work is good ! Merci beaucoup !! Voici le 2è chapitre qui n'a pas trop de surprise (c'est un jeu de mot pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris car le titre est « la surprise ») pour Jas puisqu'il en est au 11è chapitre ! Allez bisous et bonne lecture.  
  
Sfavillante.  
  
Chapitre 2 : La surprise  
  
Il se leva 5h plus tard et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son oncle Vernon et Dudley étaient assis à table tandis que sa tante Pétunia épiait les passants à travers la fenêtre du salon.  
  
-Bonjour Vernon, marmonna Harry en s'efforçant d'avoir un ton joyeux.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit comme toujours, et ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui Harry fêter son 15è anniversaire que cela changerait. L'oncle Vernon lisait son journal et Dudley qui occupait un côté de la table à lui seul, léchait son assiette pour ne perdre aucune miette de son petit déjeuner. Il suivait toujours son régime mais au lieu de perdre quelques kilos, il en prenait d'avantage. Harry s'assit autour de la table et prit la parole :  
  
-Est-ce que je peux passer la fin des vacances chez mon ami Ron ?  
  
-Non, répondit sèchement son oncle.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? Et au moins vous n'aurez plus à me supporter !  
  
-Je t'ai dit non ! Et si c'est pour qu'ils remettrent notre salon dans un état laborieux et que Dudley se retrouve avec... avec une langue... volumineuse, c'est hors de question !, Hurla Vernon, dont le teint avait viré au violet.  
  
-Mais c'était une blague... -Une blague ! Tu te moques de moi, et en plus tu te permets de me répondre d'une manière insolente!, s'insurgea son oncle.  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser de rage et rétorqua :  
  
-Aucune importance, même si vous ne voulez pas que je partes ils viendront me chercher et si tu veux savoir, ils arriveront comme des Moldus !  
  
S'en était trop pour son oncle. Harry avait prononcé un mot de trop.  
  
-Ne t'avises plus jamais de prononcer un mot qui à rapport avec tes anormalités !, fulmina-t-il.  
  
Harry se leva brusquement de la table et monta les escaliers deux par deux. Sous un excès de fureur, il claqua la porte de sa chambre plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Sans plus tarder, il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit :  
  
« Je serais prêt à 12h. Lorsque vous sonnerez à la porte, je vous ouvrirai et nous devrons partir immédiatement ; avant que mon oncle rapplique. Je n'ai pas eu son autorisation mais je m'en doutais, avec les événements de l'année dernière. Harry. »  
  
Il prit Coq sans trop de difficultés et accrocha la lettre à l'une de ses pattes. Il le regarda un instant s'éloigner dans le ciel puis il se mit à ranger toutes ses affaires d'école dans sa valise ainsi que ses vêtements. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son balais qui se trouvait dans le placard sous l'escalier. Vers 11h55, il descendit dans l'entrée en faisant le moins de bruit possible et ouvrit délicatement la porte du placard pour prendre son balais. Il était 12h piles lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir mais au lieu de trouver la famille Weasley, il vit Mme Figg.  
  
-Bonjour Harry !  
  
-Bon... bonjour, balbutia-t-il.  
  
-Prends vite tes affaires, nous allons chez moi.  
  
-Mais... mais j'attends un ami qui doit venir me chercher, répondit Harry.  
  
-Il se trouve que ton ami est chez moi dans mon salon., donc dépêche-toi, ton oncle ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Sans plus réfléchir, Harry prit sa valise, son balais et mme Figg prit la cage d'Hedwige. Il marchèrent d'un pas précipité et arrivèrent devant la maison de mme Figg. Se fut M. Weasley qui leur ouvrit.  
  
-Ah, vous voilà de retour ! Bonjour Harry.  
  
-Oui bonjour, répondit-il.  
  
-Eh bien entrez.  
  
Harry entra suivit par la propriétaire de cette maison. Il s'avança jusqu'au salon et découvrit Ron, Fred et George. Ron se précipita sur Harry pour le débarrasser de ses bagages.  
  
-Salut Harry ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir !  
  
-Salut Ron, à moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, je n'aurai plus à supporter les morales en tout genre de mon oncle.  
  
-Eh Harry, ça va bien ?, demanda Fred.  
  
-Oui bien sur, maintenant que je suis là avec vous, mais...  
  
Mme Figg prit la parole à cet instant et dit à Harry de s'installer dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Harry, tu dois te demander pourquoi tes amis sont ici. Et bien saches que je suis une sorcière et que je connais très bien Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous êtes... Arabella Figg ?  
  
-Oui Harry c'est moi, mais comment le sais-tu ?  
  
-A la fin de l'année, lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie suite à.à la dernière épreuve du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers, j'ai entendu Dumbledore dire à Si.euh.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, Sirius est un de mes amis.  
  
-Ah ? Bon, euh..., donc j'ai entendu Dumbledore dire à Sirius qu'il devait prévenir tous les anciens dont Arabella Figg et Mondingus Fletcher.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
-Mais, pourquoi pendant toutes ces années vous ne m'avez rien dit ?  
  
-C'est très compliqué Harry. Tout d'abord, tu ne savais pas que tu étais un sorcier et j'étais là pour te surveiller. Ensuite j'ai dû abandonner mes habitudes de sorcières pour vivre dans le monde des Moldus afin que les Dursley te confient à moi lors des anniversaires de ton cousin. Et pour finir, très peu de sorciers savent que je suis encore vivante. Que penserais-tu d'une personne que tu as l'habitudes de voir ou d'en entendre parler, et que du jour au lendemain plus aucun signe d'elle ?! Au début, ils croyaient que j'avais déménagé mais par la suite ils sont arrivés à la conclusion que j'étais morte.  
  
-J'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il parlait « des anciens » ?  
  
-Excellente question Harry mais je ne peux rien te dire à l'heure qu'il est et tu en sauras plus lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, je peux te l'assurer!, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
  
Harry dû se contenter de cela car M. Weasley avait annoncé le départ.  
  
-Bon, Fred tu passeras en 1er avec la cage d'Hedwige. Tu seras suivit par George qui prendra le balais d'Harry. Ensuite Ron, moi avec la valise et enfin Harry.  
  
Arthur Weasley lança de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu qui devint vert. Fred s'avança dans le feu et cria « Le Terrier ». George, Ron et Arthur firent de même. C'était au tour d'Harry. Il se tourna et dit à l'adresse de mme Figg :  
  
-Merci beaucoup.  
  
-Merci pour quoi ?, s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
-Eh bien pour m'avoir protégé durant toutes ces années et d'avoir laissé de côté la magie pour moi. Personnellement, je n'aurai jamais pu.  
  
-Oh Harry, ce n'est rien. Le plus important c'était que tu restes en vie et que tu sois protégé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
-Oui mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier. Mais si vous le voulez bien, ne me parlait plus de vos chats., dit-il timidement.  
  
-J'essayerai Harry, désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça!, répondit-elle en pouffant de rire.  
  
-Ah oui, avant que je parte puis-je savoir comment vous avez connu mon parrain? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir le même âge, sans vous manquer de respect.  
  
-J'étais en 6è année à Poudlard lorsque ton père, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Lily étaient tous en première année. Ils étaient tous les 5 à Gryffondor alors que moi j'étais à Poufsouffle. Mais cela ne nous a pas empêché d'être de bons amis. J'étais poursuiveuse et capitaine dans l'équipe de quidditch de ma maison et c'est là que j'ai commencé à connaître James, qui était un excellent attrapeur même s'il n'était pas encore dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Il m'a présenté aux autres et pendant 2 ans, je faisais un peu partit de sa bande ; mais bien évidemment, ses excursions nocturnes ou ses blagues, il préférait les faire avec Sirius et Remus. Quand ils eurent finit leurs études, nous fûmes souvent ensemble pour se battre contre Voldemort.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, elle avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort.  
  
-Vous...vous avez prononcé son nom !  
  
-Oui Harry, Dumbledore m'a apprit à ne pas en avoir peur, expliqua-t-elle. Harry, je crois qu'il est temps que tu y ailles, M. Weasley va s'inquiéter, finit-elle par dire.  
  
-Oui vous avez raison. Au revoir mme Figg.  
  
Il se plaça au milieu des flammes et cria « Le Terrier », il se sentit décoller puis il tourna, tourna, tourna en voyant défiler les cheminés. Quelques secondes après, il tendit ses bras à temps pour éviter de s'étaler dans la cuisine des Weasley.  
  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ca fait 5 minutes qu'on t'attend !, demanda Ron.  
  
-J'ai un peu parlé avec mme Figg.  
  
-Ah bon ? Et de quoi ?, s'étonna Ron.  
  
-Je lui ai demandé comment elle avait connu Sirius.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et regarda George qui les écoutait. Ron comprit et ils montèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre où des posters de l'équipe préférée de son ami « Les Canons de Chudley » étaient accrochés aux murs.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en 6è année à Poufsouffle lorsque mon père et Sirius faisaient leur 1ère année d'études et qu'elle était leur amie.  
  
-Mais ils avaient 5 ans de différences et ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison! Comment pouvaient-ils être amis ? Même nous on ne connaît pas les 1ère année de notre maison !  
  
-C'est simple, elle était poursuiveuse et capitaine dans son équipe de quidditch et elle a dit que mon père était un excellent attrapeur. Mon père l'a présenté à Sirius et aux autres., expliqua-t-il à son ami.  
  
-Ah ok, mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que George entende ça ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais quand il faut parler de Sirius et de mes parents je préfère qu'il n'y ait que toi et Hermione.  
  
-Ok, c'est comme tu veux.  
  
Le soir, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il repensait à Arabella Figg lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu qu'il en saurait plus à Poudlard sur « les anciens ». Il prit le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert et regarda pendant plusieurs minutes la photo de Godric Gryffondor. Soudain il eut l'idée de prendre l'album de photo de ses parents. Son père ressemblait comme de gouttes d'eau à Godric, était-ce un hasard ou est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose ? Et surtout si Harry ressemblait tellement à son père et que celui-ci ressemblait à Godric, Harry devait l'être aussi. Au bout d'une heure, Harry rangea le livre et l'album et s'endormit sans trop de difficultés.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il était le dernier à venir manger son petit déjeuner. Ginny rougit en voyant Harry et tenta de se cacher avec son bol. Mme Weasley faisait la vaisselle et, Fred et George parlaient à voix basse. Ron se tourna vers Harry et Harry s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormit :  
  
-Très bien, j'ai rêvé que je jouais avec les Canons de Chudley et qu'on gagnait le championnat! Et toi Harry ?  
  
-Moi aussi j'ai bien dormit et longtemps à ce que je vois !, mentit-il.  
  
-Oh, pas tant que ça ! Je suis là que depuis 5 minutes.  
  
La journée passa extrêmement vite. Ils avaient joué au quidditch et, lui et Ron avaient passé des heures à feuilleter le livre sur les balais. 


	4. Etrange

DEDICACES  
  
Et bien j'ai pas trop de dédicaces à faire... Je remercie mahée qui est venue faire un petit tour ici et je souhaite de tout c?ur que ma mère revienne vite des course pour que je puisse prendre mon goûter !!! LOL Ben oui quoi il est déjà 17h15 et j'ai pas encore pris mon goûter, c'est pas juste ! Ce moment de la journée est le plus important car c'est là où on peut s'engraisser ! LOL Bon j'arrête avec mes conneries...  
  
Sfavillante.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Etrange  
  
Au dîner, ils eurent un festin! Molly avait préparé divers petits plats. Harry se resservit plusieurs fois de pâté en croûte, de pommes de terre et de salade. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, chacun monta dans sa chambre. En entrant dans la chambre, Harry aperçut un hibou à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce pour se poser sur son lit. Il referma la fenêtre et rejoignit Ron qui avait déjà pris la lettre. Celui-ci la lue à voix haute :  
  
« Chers Ron et Harry, j'ai appris par Dumbledore que tu étais là Harry et que tu étais partit sans le consentement de ton oncle. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours agréables avec toi, ils doivent s'inquiéter... »  
  
-Elle veut dire qu'ils ne sont jamais agréables et eux, s'inquiéter pour moi est carrément impossible !, ironisa Harry.  
  
« ...J'espère que vous vous amusez bien et que vous n'oubliez tout de même pas de faire vos devoirs de vacances et de réviser car cette année nous allons passer nos BUSE ! Ron, j'espère que ton père n'a pas trop de travail au ministère avec le retour de Vous-Savez- Qui ! Amitié, Hermione. »  
  
-Tu as vu ça Harry, elle pense déjà aux BUSE alors que l'année n'a même pas encore commencé!,s'exclama Ron.  
  
-Mmmm.....  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry?, s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
-Ton père t'a dit s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Voldemort ?  
  
Ron frissonna en entendant le nom du mage noir.  
  
-Il m'a dit qu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter les accidents mais qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de morts.  
  
-Mmmm...  
  
-Harry, je déteste quand tu fais ça !!  
  
-Quand je fais quoi ?, s'étonna Harry, retiré de ses pensées par son ami.  
  
-Quand tu réponds par un « mmm... ». Je sais que tu penses à quelque chose, alors dis le moi ! Après tout, je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?  
  
-Oui bien sur mais je préfère garder ça pour moi, si tu veux bien.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-On devrait se coucher, demain nous devons faire notre devoir de divination., coupa Harry.  
  
-Mouai, t'as raison., grommela Ron.  
  
Ils se couchèrent sans même se souhaiter bonne nuit. Ron dormait déjà depuis longtemps lorsqu' Harry s'endormit. Il fit le même cauchemar qu'il avait fait la nuit de son anniversaire. Il se trouvait dans un cimetière avec Cedric Diggory. Peter Pettigrow s'approchait, portant quelque chose dans les bras qu'il posa sur une tombe. Soudain Harry se tordit de douleur. Sa cicatrice allait exploser. Il lâcha sa baguette et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Une voix aiguë et glaciale s'éleva du tas posé sur la tombe et ordonna à Peter de tuer Cedric. Celui-ci lança « Avada Kedavra » avant que Cedric puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et dans un bruit sourd, il tomba sur le sol.  
  
-Nonnnnnnn!!!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et réveilla tout le monde. Avant que Ron est pu dire un mot, la porte s'ouvrit et tous les autres membres de la famille déboulèrent dans la chambre et les questions fusèrent :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'exclamèrent- ils.  
  
-Qui a crié ?, demandèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.  
  
-Harry que s'est-il passé ?, s'inquiéta  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu crié ?, demanda M. Weasley.  
  
Harry était submergé par les questions et elles le sonnèrent.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur son lit et il entendait Molly et Arthur Weasley :  
  
-J'ai prévenu Dumbledore ce matin par hiboux express., dit Arthur.  
  
-Je me demande bien ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi s'est-il évanouit ?  
  
-On le saura lorsqu'il se réveillera et qu'il sera près à en parler. Il ne faudra rien demander avant. J'espère que je pourrai compter sur vous ?  
  
-Oui chérie. Je vais immédiatement prévenir les enfants.  
  
Molly descendit les escaliers tandis que M. Weasley s'approchait d'Harry. Il s'aperçut que celui-ci était éveillé :  
  
-Tu te sens mieux Harry ?  
  
-Oui mais j'ai encore mal à la tête.  
  
-Très bien... Tu veux encore te reposer ou tu préfères nous rejoindre dans la cuisine? C'est comme tu veux.  
  
-Merci mais je préfère rester ici.  
  
-Pas de problème. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui volontiers, j'ai très faim et j'aimerais que Ron monte me tenir compagnie, s'il accepte.  
  
M.Weasley sortit de la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entra apportant le repas sur un plateau. Ron le déposa et s'assit à côté de lui. Pendant qu'Harry mangeait, Ron ne sut pas quoi dire.  
  
-Alors...,quand tu te sentiras mieux on fera notre devoir de divination ?  
  
-C'est comme ça depuis le début des vacances....., répondit Harry avec la bouche pleine.  
  
-Je te demande pardon ?, s'étonna Ron.  
  
-Je fais toujours le même cauchemar. Je revis les derniers instants où Cedric était encore vivant.... Le cimetière, Peter Pettigrow, la voix de Voldemort, ma cicatrice, Cedric mort et puis...je me réveille en sueur.  
  
-Harry.....  
  
-Je n'arrive plus à dormir, j'ai besoin de parler. Mais seulement 3 de ces personnes ne sont plus de ce monde et la dernière doit avoir envie de parler avec n'importe qui, tant que ce n'est pas moi.  
  
Ron ne savait pas quoi faire face aux paroles de son ami. Mais se fut Harry qui parla le premier.  
  
-Et si on faisait une partie d'échecs ? -Co...comment ?  
  
-Une partie d'échecs., répéta-t-il.  
  
-Oui, avec grand plaisir.  
  
Ils étaient à leurs troisièmes partis lorsqu'un hibou marron clair volait devant la fenêtre. Ron se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. C'était le même hibou qui était venu lui apporter la lettre e son parrain. Il libéra le hibou de son courrier et la lue pour lui seul :  
  
« Harry, Dumbledore m'a dit que ce matin il s'était passé une chose étrange. J'espère que tout va bien et que si tu veux en parler je suis là pour ça. Après tout je suis ton parrain. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour ta santé et ton moral. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu es la seule famille qui me reste et je t'aime plus que tout. Sirius. »  
  
Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et son ami qui l'avait remarqué lui demanda de qui était la lettre :  
  
-C'est Sirius, il s'inquiète pour moi et il dit que je suis la personne qui compte le plus pour lui.  
  
-Tu devrais peut-être lui répondre., suggéra Ron.  
  
-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
Il prit un parchemin et écrivit :  
  
« Chère parrain, je vais mieux et ta lettre m'a beaucoup touché. Je ne pensais pas que je comptais autant pour toi. En tout cas saches que c'est réciproque. Merci pour ta proposition mais je ne souhaite pas t'en parler, tu t'inquièterais trop pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas un mort de plus dans mes proches. Harry.»  
  
Il envoya le hibou marron clair qui était resté là, à Sirius. A 2h de matin, Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il en profita pour examiner plus attentivement le médaillon. Il chercha le moyen de communiquer avec Sirius à l'aide de ce médaillon. Peut-être fallait-il penser très fort à son destinataire ? Peut-être fallait-il appuyer sur la boule correspondant à la personne choisit ? Ou alors fallait-il prononcer une formule magique ? Rien de tout ce qu'il avait essayé ne fonctionna. Il se résigna et repris le livre des fondateurs. Pour la première fois, Harry lut l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
« Godric était le plus vaillant des quatre fondateurs et était toujours prêt à se battre pour défendre ses amis. C'était un animagus, il pouvait se transformer en phénix. Sa baguette mesurait 27,5 cm, elle était souple et puissante, en bois de saule et contenait une plume de phénix. Et d'après une légende, il avait créé une confrérie mais jamais personne ne l'a découverte donc nous supposons qu'elle n'a jamais existé. »  
  
Harry s'arrêta de lire. Godric aurait créé une confrérie tout comme son père. Il lut et relut plusieurs fois le texte. Il nota que lui aussi avait une plume de phénix dans sa baguette. Il lui vint une idée, et posa le bout de sa baguette sur le médaillon. Il entendit résonner dans sa tête la voix de son parrain en pleine discussion avec Remus. Harry se mit à parler tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Ron. A cet instant les voix cessèrent et Harry dit bonsoir aux deux confrères :  
  
-Harry ?,s'étonna Sirius.  
  
-Oui c'est moi. Mais comment as-tu trouvé ?  
  
-Eh bien en.....en me creusant la tête !, mentit-il à moitié. Il ne voulait pas révéler sa possession d'un tel livre.  
  
-Harry tu m'étonneras toujours ! Mais attends une seconde..., tu es où là ?  
  
-Ben dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
-Quoi ?! Imagine s'il se réveille et qu'il te voit parler avec le médaillon dans les mains !, s'exclama Sirius. Personne ne doit le voir !!  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais., dit Harry en tentant de le rassurer. Sinon vous deux ça va ?  
  
-Oui Harry, merci de le demander., répondit Remus d'une voix calme.  
  
-C'est plutôt à toi que l'on devrait demander ça !, reprit Sirius, toujours inquiet pour son filleul.  
  
-Je vais bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit dans la lettre...Au fait, tu l'as reçu ?  
  
-Hein ?.........Euh, oui.  
  
-Bon je vais vous laisser car à ce train là, on va finir par s'énerver. Au revoir Sirius, au revoir professeur Lupin.  
  
Harry lâcha le médaillon et rangea sa baguette dans sa valise. Il était bientôt 4h. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne venait pas à lui et au bout de 2h, il en eut assez et se leva. Personne ne devait être debout à cette heure ci. Harry prit son balais et descendit sans faire de bruit. Il alla sur un terrain où personne ne pourrait le voir. Il enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et s'envola. Il ressentit un profond soulagement lorsque la brise vint lui caresser le visage et oublia tout ce qui avait bien pu le tracasser. Il s'entraîna à faire la feinte de Wronski et à faire des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en 10 secondes. Au bout de 2h, Harry revint au Terrier et en entrant dans la cuisine , il fut surpris de voir Dumbledore :  
  
-Professeur !?  
  
Tout le monde se retourna.  
  
-Oui Harry, c'est moi., répondit-il de sa voix paisible et chaleureuse.  
  
-Où étais-tu, on t'a cherché partout ?!, s'exclama mme Weasley.  
  
-J'étais partit me changer les idées.  
  
-Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as faite !!, reprit-elle.  
  
-COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE REPETER QU'IL NE FAUT PAS S'INQUIETER POUR MOI ?! JE VAIS TRES BIEN ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE ME REVEILLE EN SURSAUT QUE JE NE SAIS PLUS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !!!, s'insurgea-t-il.  
  
Et il monta dans sa chambre en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte du ton qu'il avait prit face à Molly. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, au contraire. Mais trop de personnes s'inquiétaient pour lui et cette fois-ci fut celle de trop. Et malheureusement s'était tombé sur Molly. Il redescendit dans la cuisine où Dumbledore, Ron et, M. et Mme Wealsey s'y trouvaient encore. Il se tournèrent tous vers Harry.  
  
-Euh...je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je...je ne voulais pas...mais...  
  
-Harry, ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié., répondit mme Weasley en lui adressant un sourire.  
  
-Puis-je te parler Harry ?, intervint Dumbledore.  
  
-Euh oui, bien sur.  
  
Ils sortirent dans le jardin et marchèrent quelques temps avant que le directeur prenne la parole :  
  
-Harry, si tu veux me parler je serais toujours disposé à t'écouter, saches- le.  
  
-Merci professeur, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas à vous que je dois en parler, s'en vous offenser.  
  
-Je comprends Harry. Bon, je vais repartir., conclut-il.  
  
-Professeur... Vous êtes venu ici juste pour ça ?, demanda Harry.  
  
-Non en effet, je devais parler à Arthur.  
  
-Et de quoi ?  
  
-Tu le sauras à Poudlard, Harry.  
  
Ils revinrent dans la cuisine et Dumbledore partit juste après. Harry était pensif ; décidément il apprendrait beaucoup de choses à Poudlard cette année. La fin des vacances passa très vite. Ron et Harry s'amusèrent à inventer toutes sortes de malheurs pour leurs devoirs de divination et passèrent le reste de leur temps sur leurs balais. 


	5. Dans le train

PROLOGUE  
  
Et bien vous allez enfin savoir qui est la jeune fille.enfin vous allez juste savoir comment elle s'appelle.... (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire bien sûr !) Dans ce chapitre, Harry fait sa rentrée au collège, et c'est là que l'histoire COMMENCE...........  
  
Sfavillante.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Dans le train  
  
Ils reçurent les lettres de Poudlard 4 jours avant la rentrée.  
  
« Chère M. Harry, vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à 11h précise. Vous trouverez ci dessous la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de votre 5è année scolaire. Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, Professeur Mme Mc Gonagall, directrice- adjointe et directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
*Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5), de Miranda Fauconnette  
  
*Prédire l'imprévisible : protégez-vous contre les chocs, de Mathilda C.T. Prévu  
  
*Manuel du cours élémentaire de métamorphose, de Emeric G. Changé  
  
*Potions magiques et antidotes, de Arsénus Beaulitron  
  
*Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux, de Phyllida Augirolle  
  
*Comment se protéger contre la magie noire et comment repousser les mauvais sorts, de Quentin Jentremble  
  
Vous devrez également prévoir une robe de soirée. »  
  
Quand Harry eut finit de lire, il dit à haute voix :  
  
-Tu as vu le titre du livre pour les cours de DCFM !  
  
-C'est sûrement pour nous prévenir des évènement qui pourront se passer maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu.  
  
-Mmmm...  
  
-Harry !!,s'exclama Ron  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Arrêtes avec ça, ça m'énerve ! Et tu le sais !  
  
-Oui, excuse-moi, je ne le ferais plus.  
  
Le lendemain, il allèrent sur le Chemin de Travers pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Fred et George offrirent une nouvelle robe de soirée, qui en fut ravi. Elle était bleu nuit.  
  
-Wouaou !! Elle est magnifique mais comment avez-vous pu l'acheter ? Ca coûte une fortune ce genre de robe !  
  
-Grâce à nos farces, elles se vendent comme des petits pains., répondit george.  
  
Les jumeaux firent un clin d'?il à Harry qui sourit en voyant la tête de son ami. Au bout d'une heure, ils rentrèrent au Terrier et mme Weasley leur ordonna de faire leurs bagages. Le jour de la rentrée arriva.  
  
-Debout la dedans!, s'exclama mme Weasley en toquant à la porte de leur chambre.  
  
-Ouai, on arriiiiiiiiiiive., dit Ron dans un long bâillement.  
  
Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient devant la barrière entre les quais 9 et 10.  
  
-Fred, George, allez-yles premiers. Ensuite je passerai avec Ginny et, Harry et Ron vous y allez tout de suite après., dit Molly.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut de l'autre côté du mur, chacun monta sa valise et, Ron et Harry cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Ils virent Hermione en pleine discussion avec une élève qui devait être en 6è année.  
  
-Hum hum..., fit Harry pour signaler leurs présences.  
  
Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
-Oh Harry, comment vas-tu ?, s'exclama Hermione ravie de les voir.  
  
-Très bien et toi ?  
  
-Pareil. Je vous présente Nathaly Sanezurt, c'est la nouvelle préfet de Serdaigle !  
  
Harry remarqua qu 'elle était très belle. Elle était brune aux yeux bleu mer. Harry resta figé sur place en la regardant avec de grands yeux.  
  
-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Hermione.  
  
-Hein ? Euh...rien, rien.  
  
Elle le regarda de travers sachant qu'il passait quelque chose. Ron aussi le regardait, perplexe.  
  
-Bon on y va ?; dit-il à l'adresse de Ron. Tu nous rejoindras sûrement après, non ?, dit-il à Hermione.  
  
-Oui sûrement., répondit-elle.  
  
Ron et Harry trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Ils firent plusieurs parties d'échecs. Ron les gagna toutes. Puis, Drago Malfoy arriva accompagné de ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Alors Potter, on ne traîne plus avec les Sang-De-Bourbe maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour !?, ricana Drago.  
  
-Casses toi Malfoy !, tonna Harry.  
  
-On s'énerve Potter ?  
  
-Tes parents ne ton pas appris à prononcer le nom de ton maître? VOLDEMORT!, cria Harry.  
  
Ron, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle frissonnèrent de terreur. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le train. Puis dans un grondement, les élèves se rassemblèrent devant le compartiment des deux Gryffondor pour voir qui avait crié le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux.  
  
-QUOI ? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A ME REGARDER !? OUI, C'EST MOI QUI EST DIT VOLDEMORT ET ALORS !? VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT ET VOLDEMORT !!!!.., s'écria Harry.  
  
Les élèves effrayés s'enfuirent en courant. Il ne restait plus que Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et...Hermione.  
  
-Tu...tu ne devrais pas Potter. Bientôt il s'en prendra à Elle !, dit Malfoy en montrant Hermione du doigt.  
  
-Qu'il essaie et il verra ce que Harry Potter sait faire !, rugit-il  
  
Les yeux de Harry changèrent de couleur ; ils devinrent orange flamboyant. Les trois Serpentard partirent, prenant peur de Harry. Hermione s'installa timidement à côté de Ron qui s'était recroquevillé dans son coin.  
  
-Euh...Harry ?, hésita Hermione.  
  
-Quoi!!!?  
  
-Tu devrais te rassoire et te calmer., dit-elle d'une voix furtive.  
  
Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, il faisait nuit et les nuages cachaient la lune. Ils aperçurent Hagrid, le garde de chasse de Poudlard , et ils lui firent signe de la main. Ils montèrent dans une diligence qui devait les mener jusqu'à l'entrée du collège. Environ 15 minutes après, ils étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Mc Gonagall entra suivit par les premières années. Ils s'avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du tabouret où le choixpeau magique était posé.  
  
-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau magique sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Andersen, Athéna !  
  
Une fille blonde sortit du rang d'un pas conquérant. Elle mit le chapeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.  
  
-Serdaigle !, cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.  
  
Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la 2è table à gauche. Harry aperçut Cho, elle aussi applaudissait la jeune Athéna mais sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Harry détourna son regard pour éviter de repenser aux évènements de l'année précédente.  
  
-Avril, Gabrielle !  
  
-Poufsouffle !, cria le chapeau.  
  
A nouveau des applaudissements retentir mais à la table située à droite.  
  
-Bachmann, Daniel !  
  
-Poufsouffle !, cria à nouveau le chapeau.  
  
Bak, Stéfany fut également envoyée à Poufsouffle. Bauwen, Eddy fut le premier à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Harry et ses camarades applaudirent à tout rompre. Le jeune garçon vint s'assoire en face de Harry. Caloone, Lysianne fut envoyée à Serpentard. Harry aperçut Malfoy qui esquissait un sourire narquois.  
  
-Eloy, Jérémy !  
  
-Serdaigle !  
  
Evan Ester, Frazzetta Leonardo et Giunta Thierry furent envoyés à Gryffondor. Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Hanno...Huysmann... Il ne restait plus que deux élèves.  
  
-Watterfield, Christopher !  
  
-Serpentard !  
  
-Watterfield, Fanny!  
  
Il y eut en silence qui dura quelques temps, puis le choixpeau magique cria:  
  
-Gryffondor !  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs vint s'installer à côté de Bauwen Eddy. Harry se tourna vers ses amis :  
  
-Vous avez vu ça ! Watterfield Fanny est à Gryffondor alors que son frère, Christopher, est à Serpentard !  
  
-Hum, c'est vraiment bizarre..., dit Hermione.  
  
-Ca va être la guerre entre eux maintenant !, pouffa de rire Ron.  
  
Harry et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air grave et Ron s'arrêta aussitôt de rire.  
  
-Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire...Le choixpeau magique n'a pas hésité une seule seconde pour Christopher alors que pour Fanny il a mit plus longtemps pour finalement l'envoyer à Gryffondor., continua Harry.  
  
-Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire du tout, après tout Parvati Patil est à Gryffondor et Padma Patil est à Serdaigle., dit Hermione.  
  
-Je ne pense pas et Gryffondor et Serdaigle ce n'est pas du tout comme Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
Dumbledore se leva, adressant un sourire chaleureux aux élèves.  
  
-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : Bon Appétit !  
  
Il se rassit et les plats se remplir de victuailles : poulet, roast-beef, saucisses, lard, pommes de terres sautées, légumes divers et sauces onctueuses. Alors que Harry se servait de côtelettes de porc, Bauwen Eddy s'exclama :  
  
-Mais tu es Harry ! Le Harry Potter !! C'est incroyable!  
  
-Ouai c'est moi., répondit Harry qui vit que tous les regards des 1ère année de Gryffondor s'étaient tournés vers lui.  
  
-Et c'est vrai que tu as une cicatrice ?  
  
-Ouai., soupira-t-il en montrant sa cicatrice.  
  
-Wouaou, ben ça alors, elle est vraiment en forme d'éclair !  
  
Eddy rappelait drôlement Ron lorsqu'Harry lui avait montré sa cicatrice dans le train lors de sa 1ère année. Lorsque tout le monde eut finit de manger, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit:  
  
-Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés, je demanderais aux préfets de bien vouloir accompagner ses camarades de maison dans leurs dortoirs et Bonne Nuit à tous !  
  
Dans un brouhaha monstrueux, tous les élèvent sortirent de la salle et montèrent les escaliers de marbre.  
  
-Vous avez vu le professeur de DCFM., dit harry.  
  
-Oui, c'est la première fois qu'une femme occupe ce poste !, ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça ?, s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.  
  
-Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas décidés à lire L'histoire de Poudlard ?  
  
-Non, pourquoi on le ferait, tu sais déjà tout !  
  
-N'empêche qu'elle doit si connaître pour avoir eu ce poste !,continua Hermione sans prêter attention à la remarque de Ron.  
  
-Elle est surtout très belle!, renchérit Ron.  
  
-Non mais franchement!, s'indigna Hermione en partant devant.  
  
Tous les deux se mirent à rire mais une se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et il fit demi-tour.  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, je m'appelle Watterfield Fanny !, dit la jeune fille.  
  
-Euh...bonsoir., répondit Harry étonné.  
  
-Je suis vraiment fière d'être à Gryffondor ! J'ai toujours voulu y être..., par contre mon frère...  
  
Ils venaient d'entrer dans leur Salle Commune et Hermione ordonnait à tout le monde de monter dans leurs dortoirs.  
  
-Bon, et bien à plus..., dit Harry.  
  
Cette nuit là Harry mit longtemps à s'endormir. Il repensait à la répartition des 1ère année et plus particulièrement à celle des Watterfield. Christopher avait à peine posé le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard comme Malfoy. Alors que pour Fanny, le chapeau avait mit beaucoup plus de temps pour finalement l'envoyer à Gryffondor comme...LUI.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier à se lever. Il descendit immédiatement dans la Grande Salle et s'aperçut que Fanny y était déjà. Il alla s'assoire en face d'elle.  
  
-Bonjour Fanny.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, bien dormit ?  
  
-Oui très bien., mentit-il. Tu es stressée pour ton premier jour à Poudlard ?  
  
-Oui un peu., répondit celle-ci.  
  
Puis la salle se remplit de plus en plus et Ron et Hermione entrèrent à leur tour.  
  
-Et bien...à bientôt j'espère et bonne journée.  
  
-Merci, à toi aussi harry.  
  
Il rejoignit ses camarades et Hermione distribua les emplois du temps.  
  
-Oh non, on commence par 2h de divination...,soupira Ron.  
  
-Je te parie que je vais encore mourir cette année !, ironisa Harry. 


	6. La sélection

Chapitre 5 : La sélection  
  
Dix minutes après, ils arrivèrent sous une trappe circulaire qui s'ouvrit brusquement et une échelle argentée se déplia. Ils montèrent à l'échelle et émergèrent dans une salle circulaire plongée dans la pénombre. Comme les années précédentes, il y régnait une chaleur étouffante et un étrange parfum qui donnait la nausée. Ron et Harry s'installèrent à une table ronde loin du bureau du professeur Trelawney.  
  
-Bienvenue. Je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé..., dit la voix douce et ils se dirigèrent vers le tour nord. voilée du professeur.  
  
Elle était très mince, avec des lunettes énormes qui agrandissaient ses yeux. Elle avait toujours une quantité impressionnante de chaînes, de perles et de bracelets qui scintillaient à la lueur des flammes.  
  
-Même si ça ne durera pas bien longtemps pour certaines personnes., continua-t-elle en regardant Harry avec insistance.  
  
-Tiens comme par hasard., murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron.  
  
-Cette année, nous étudierons la cartologie, les chandelles de Feue. F.E.U.E, c'est à dire «mort récemment »., précisa-t- elle. Puis nous terminerons par la plumensie.  
  
Après quelques instants de silence, le professeur distribua un lot de cartes à chaque table.  
  
-Il suffit de poser le bout de sa baguette sur le tas de cartes en disant «imprevidenza» et trois cartes en sortiront. Vous vous réfèrerez aux pages 14-15-16 et 17 de votre livre pour connaître leurs significations.  
  
Harry appliqua les consignes à la lettre mais une seule carte sortit du lot. Il réessaya mais aucune autre carte ne se détachait du tas de cartes. Il chercha sa signification mais mme Trelawney s'était approchée de sa table et avait vu l'unique carte représentait un homme avec les bras écartés et ses cheveux qui se soulevaient comme s'il y avait une bourrasque de vent.  
  
-Vous avez sortit la carte de la révélation M.Potter.,dit-elle d'un air vraiment déçu.  
  
Elle s'éloigna de lui.  
  
-Pour une fois qu'elle ne me prédit pas ma mort !, dit Harry.  
  
-Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite M. Potter...Elle s'approche, elle tourne autour de vous, elle vous nargue et au moment où vous ne l'attendrez pas elle vous aura. Ouvrez l'?il, elle pourrait vous emmener pendant votre sommeil..., dit Ron en imitant la voix du professeur.  
  
Ils ne purent se retenir de rire mais heureusement pour eux la sonnerie retentit au même instant. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en cours d'enchantements avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui devait monter sur une pile de livre pour voir par-dessus son bureau.  
  
A leur du déjeuner, Harry mourait de faim. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la Grande Salle et il mangea tellement que pendant toute l'après midi, il eut l'impression que son ventre allait exploser. A la fin du cours de métamorphose, mme Mc Gonagall interpella Harry.  
  
-Harry je voudrais te parler deux minutes.  
  
-Oui, professeur ?, dit-il lorsque tous ses camarades de classe furent sortis.  
  
-A l'unanimité tes coéquipiers de l'équipe de quidditch t'on choisit comme capitaine.  
  
-Moi ?!  
  
-Oui. Donc vous devrez vous occuper des horaires d'entraînements, des tactiques de jeu et vous devez également trouver un nouveau gardien ; sans oublier vos propres devoirs. Etes-vous prêt à remplir cette fonction ?, dit-elle d'une grande gravité.  
  
-Oui bien sur, professeur.  
  
-Bien alors bonne chance M. Potter.  
  
Et il sortit de la classe. Ses amis l'avaient attendu et le questionnèrent :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?, demanda Ron.  
  
-Elle m'a annoncé que j'étais le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe !  
  
-Wouaou, mais c'est génial Harry, s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Oui, j'ai hâte de montrer ce que je sais faire !  
  
Pendant tout le trajet, de la salle de métamorphose à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, les trois amis ne parlèrent que de ça. Puis Harry accrocha une affiche dans la salle, il y était écrit :  
  
« Sélection le samedi 7 septembre pour le poste de gardien dans l'équipe de quidditch. Olivier Dubois étant partit, ce poste est libre. Tous les élèves qui s'inscriront sur la liste devront se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch à 17h précise. Harry, capitaine de l'équipe. »  
  
La semaine passa très vite et puisque Harry n'avait plus cours à 11h, il alla prendre la liste des prétendants au poste de gardien et la lue :  
-Finnigan Seamus, Mc Donald Natalie, Thomas Dean, Clayssen Annita, Dewees Anna, Crivey Colin, Peters Cathy, Caesember Stan, Raevel Andrea et Hurson Jonhatan.  
  
Harry en connaissait trois mais les autres il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils pouvaient bien s'agir.  
  
Après le repas, il alla voir Mme Mc Gonagall pour réserver le terrain à 2h. Puis il se rendit sur le terrain où Angelina Jonhson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell et les jumeaux Weasley l'attendaient déjà.  
  
-Bien, vous deux vous serez des poursuiveurs avec moi ., dit-il à l'adresse de Fred et George. Et vous trois vous serez les poursuiveuses de l'équipe adverse. Les prétendants au poste de gardien se relayeront dans notre équipe et les prétendantes dans la votre les filles, d'accord ?  
  
-Oui chef! A vos ordres chef!, dirent les jumeaux en se mettant « au garde à vous ».  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire mais ils se turent presque instantanément car les prétendants étaient arrivés.  
-Bonjour à tous., dit Harry. Je vais vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler les sélections.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sur leurs balais et le match avait commencé. La gardienne était Mc Donald Natalie, une élève de 2è année et le gardien était Seamus Finnigan, son camarade de classe. Angelina avait le souffle, elle le passa à Alicia mais il fut intercepté par George qui le passa à Harry qui tira et il marqua. La jeune fille n'avait rien pu faire, Harry avait fait une feinte, telle qu'il les aime. Cinq minutes plus tard, les équipes étaient à égalité, 30 à 30 et le changement des gardiens se fit. C'était au tour de Dean Thomas, son autre camarade de classe et a Clayssen Annita, une fille mince et élancée qui était en 6è année. Les deux gardiens se débrouillaient très bien, aucun but ne fut marqué avant la dernière minute. Fred marqua un splendide but et Katie tira de toutes ses forces et marqua. Le score était maintenant de 40 à 40. Dix minutes plus tard, le score était de 90 à 110 pour l'équipe des filles et le dernier changement eut lieu. Hurson Jonhatan, un élève de 4è année arrêta seulement trois tirs sur sept alors que Raevel Andrea stoppa toutes les balles ; donc le match se termina sur 90 à 150 pour les filles.  
  
-Très bien..., merci à vous tous. Je vais consulter mes coéquipiers et je donnerai les résultats lundi soir., déclara Harry.  
  
Ils rentrèrent au château et montèrent les escaliers de marbre pour arriver enfin dans leur Salle Commune.  
  
-Je voudrai que l'on décide immédiatement qui sera le nouveau gardien ou la nouvelle gardienne de notre équipe., dit Harry en les emmenant dans un coin tranquille.  
  
-C'est toi qui décide Harry., dit Katie Bell.  
  
-Bien, j'élimine tout de suite Jonhatan et Colin, ils ont laissé passer trop de balles en très peu de temps.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry mais je pense que Seamus et Natalie aussi ne sont pas vraiment fait pour ce poste., ajouta Alicia.  
  
-Ouai et vous avez vu ça, Andrea a tout arrêté!, s'exclama George.  
  
-Ouai, c'est incroyable ! On a eu beau faire des feintes, elle ne laissait rien passer!, renchérit Fred.  
  
-C'est vrai, elle est très forte et je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour que se soit elle qui remplace Olivier donc rien ne sert de continuer la discussion plus longtemps., conclut Harry.  
  
Harry travailla tout son dimanche et le lundi soir arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.  
  
A la fin de son dernier cours de la journée, qui était celui de métamorphose, Harry alla voir Mme Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Voilà professeur, ce week-end j'ai préparé les entraînements de quidditch et je voudrai réserver le terrain à ces heures-ci., dit-il en donnant un papier au professeur.  
  
-Très bien M. Potter, je vois que vous vous y prenez tôt. C'est très bien.et puis-je savoir qui est le nouveau gardien,  
  
-C'est UNE nouvelle gardienne. Elle est en 4è année et elle s'appelle Andrea Raevel.  
  
-Excellent, une quatrième filles dans l'équipe ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que Gryffondor n'avait eu autant de filles dans l'équipe.  
  
Harry sortit de la classe et se rendit dans sa Salle Commune où tout le monde l'attendait.  
  
-Ah, le voilà !, s'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.  
  
-Vas-y Harry, dis nous qui est le nouveau gardien., rajouta un garçon de 7é année.  
  
-Ok, ok...Pour commencer c'est une fille..., dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ??, s'étonna un groupe de garçon.  
  
-Vous avez très bien compris et je suis sûr qu'avec elle nous gagnerons la coupe.  
  
-Mais c'est qui, alors ?, demanda Neville.  
  
-C'est Andrea Raevel!  
  
La jeune fit n'en revenait pas. Elle recevait des félicitations de tous côtés. Puis elle finit par aller voir harry.  
  
-Merci Harry ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas une seconde., lui répondit-il. Bien..., les entraînements commencent la semaine prochaine. Ils auront lieu les mercredi de 17h à 19h et les samedi de 14h à 17h., dit-il cette fois-ci pour l'ensemble de l'équipe. Nous devons gagner cette année, surtout que c'est la dernière année pour cinq d'entre nous! L'année prochaine, nous allons avoir beaucoup de difficultés pour tous vous remplacer..., rajouta Harry.  
  
-Harry ! On a le meilleur attrapeur et une gardienne qui ne laisse rien passer, on est obligé de gagner !, dit Angelina.  
  
-Peut-être mais les Serdaigle sont très forts, il va falloir s'entraîner toujours plus! Pendant les vacances, les entraînements seront multipliés par deux! On se lèvera à l'aube et cela sous tous les temps, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige !, insista Harry d'un ton autoritaire, tout en se déplaçant devant ses camarades.  
  
-Wouaou ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais pire que Olivier quand je t'ai choisit comme capitaine, mais je vois que je m'étais complètement trompée !, déclara Katie.  
  
**************  
  
Et voilà, l'équipe de Quidditch est à nouveau au grand complet ! Bon franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire...  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plû et j'en profite pour dire que ma deuxième histoire n'est pas à lire avant que le chapitre 9 de cette histoire-ci ne soit publié !!!  
  
Vous allez me demander « Ben alors pourquoi tu l'as mise ? » et je vous réponds qu'il y a des gens ici qui en sont déjà au 11è chapitre et donc qui peuvent lire la 2è histoire « Ma vie avant Harry ».  
  
Et maintenant vous allez me dire « Pourquoi tu ne mets pas tous les chapitres déjà écris ? » et je réponds que comme je n'avance pas dans le chapitre 12 je préfère ne pas tout claquer pour qu'après vous deviez attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir lire la suite...  
  
Voilà voilà j'espère que vous allez m'écouter et tenir compte de ce que j'ai dit.  
  
Sfavillante. 


	7. Sortilèges et descendances

Chapitre 6 : Sortilèges et descendances  
  
Le lendemain après-midi, Harry allait à son cours commun avec les Serpentard de potions magiques, enseigné par le professeur Rogue. Harry le détestait et cela était réciproque depuis sa 1ère année à Poudlard. Harry alla s'assoire au fond de la classe avec Ron et, Hermione et Neville s'assirent à côté d'eux. Le cours consistait à faire une potion de dédoublement particulièrement difficile à préparer. A la fin du cours Rogue qui avait déjà retiré une vingtaine de points à Gryffondor prit la parole :  
  
-Demain nous ferons l'antidote de cette potion et nous testerons la potion de M.Malfoy et l'antidote de M.Londubat sur... voyons... sur M.Potter.  
  
Les élèves sortirent de la salle et se rendirent à leur cours suivant.  
  
-Je m'étais attendu à ça., dit Harry. Mais à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas devoir le faire aussi tôt dans l'année !  
-Il faut espérer que Neville réussira son antidote., dit Ron.  
-En clair, j'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir sauf si Hermione l'aide..., soupira-t-il.  
  
Heureusement le cours de DCFM se passa très bien. Le professeur, Mme Hannot, qui était vraiment très forte leur apprenait à jeter plusieurs sorts pour handicaper son adversaire. Quelques-uns uns comme celui de paralysie ou encore de tenir éloigner son adversaire devaient sûrement être très utiles. En sortant de ce cours, Harry avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
  
-Vous avez vu ça, elle aussi elle s'y connaît, comme Maugrey Fol ?il ! J'aimerai bien utiliser le sort d'éloignement sur Malfoy !, s'exclama Harry.  
-Ouai, au moins on n'aurait plus à supporter sa face de rat!, renchérit Ron.  
  
Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, une voix traînante s'éleva derrière eux. C'était Drago Malfoy.  
  
-Alors Potter, tu t'es réconcilié avec la Sang-De-Bourbe ?!  
-La ferme Malfoy !, s'écria Harry.  
-Dis donc, tu t'énerves vite lorsque l'on parle d'elle, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux par hasard ?..., ricana Malfoy.  
-Muetis !, lança Harry.  
  
Harry avait sortit sa baguette et avait lancer un sort à Drago. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il n'avait eu le temps de riposter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Effrayé, il partit en courant suivit par Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Harry..., où as-tu appris ça ?, demanda Hermione.  
-Peu importe où je l'ai appris, au moins Malfoy s'est cassé !, s'exclama-t-il. Et maintenant je vous laisse, je vais à la bibliothèque., dit-il sèchement.  
  
Et sous les regards ahuris de ses amis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.  
  
-A la bibliothèque ?, s'étonna Ron. Mais... il n'y va jamais d'habitude... c'est toi qui y passe la plus part du temps.  
-Je ne comprends pas plus que toi... mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'il n'a pas dit OU il avait appris ce sort., dit Hermione.  
  
Harry entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea directement vers les étagères où des milliers de gros livres étaient classés par catégories. Il prit un volume intitulé « Les Grandes Découvertes Magiques » et alla s'assoire à une table à part. Il le feuilleta pendant dix minutes et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
« Muetis, un sort qui empêche la personne de pouvoir émettre un son. Il ne peut lancer de sorts et il est donc à la merci de son adversaire. Le seul moyen de retrouver sa voix est le remède "sonotem". Il faut le prendre trois fois par jour et pendant 5 jours pour qu'il fasse effet. Ce sort est peu connu car il fait effet seulement si la personne qui le lance a une très grande puissance... »  
  
Harry s'arrêta de lire. Il savait maintenant où il avait appris ce sort. Lors de sa première année au collège, il avait passé des heures à la bibliothèque avec ses deux amis pour savoir qui était Nicolas Flamel. Mais comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir alors que quatre ans s'était écoulé et qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur ce livre ? Et il était bien écrit qu'il faisait effet seulement si la personne qui le lançait avait une très grande puissance. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer car une personne venait de s'assoire à côté de lui.  
  
-Salut Harry!, dit une jeune fille.  
-Oh, c'est toi Fanny !  
-Ben oui... Je te dérange peut-être ?  
-Euh... non non, tu peux rester., s'empressa-t-il de répondre.  
-Tu es sûr Harry ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant.  
-Rien!, dit-il précipitamment. Enfin je veux dire que... je ne fais rien de particulier., ajouta-t-il maladroitement.  
  
Elle le regarda de travers, soupçonneuse.  
  
-Fanny..., j'aimerai te poser quelques questions...  
-Vas-y...  
-Ben tout d'abord, tu m'as dit que tu as toujours voulu être à Gryffondor ça veut dire que tu es d'une famille de sorciers, non?  
-C'est exact et... en fait toute ma famille a été envoyée à Serpentard. Je suis la 1ère à ne pas y être...  
-La seule?!!, s'étonna Harry.  
-Oui... mais ils s'en doutaient...  
-Ah bon? Et pourquoi?  
-J'ai toujours était en conflit avec eux. Ils se doutaient que je n'irais pas à Serpentard mais jamais ils n'auraient jamais cru que j'irais dans la maison la plus opposée à Serpentard !  
-Euh, c'est peut-être trop indiscret mais... pourquoi es- tu en conflit avec ta famille ?  
-Disons que...je n'aime pas ce qu'ils font..., répondit- elle simplement. Bon j'y vais, c'était sympa de parler avec toi, à une prochaine...  
  
Et elle sortit de la bibliothèque avec deux livres qu'elle avait emprunté. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était ici et il préféra partir lui aussi. En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il aperçut ses amis qui travaillaient dans un coin à l'écart des autres. Quand il se trouva devant eux, ils levèrent la tête.  
  
-Te voilà enfin Harry ! Qu'est- ce que tu es fait pendant tout ce temps?, s'exclama Ron.  
-Je vous l'ai dit, j'étais à la bibliothèque.  
-Ouai, ça on le sait mais pourquoi tu y es allé et pendant une heure?!  
-J'ai fait de recherches sur le quidditch, mentit-il.  
  
Harry s'installa à leur table et fit ses devoirs lui aussi. Il se coucha très tôt ce soir là et il fit un rêve très étrange. Il était au milieu d'un terrain de quidditch. Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Soudain une lumière jaune l'aveugla. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour savoir d'où cela venait. Il distingua un homme ou plutôt un garçon qui devait avoir environ son âge vu sa taille. La lumière se déplaçait en même temps que le garçon avançait. Quand il fut assez près lui, Harry fut surprit que ce garçon c'était...LUI. Le garçon lui adressa la parole:  
  
-Harry, sais-tu qui je suis ?  
-Vous... vous êtes moi., répondit-il.  
-Et bien non, je ne suis pas toi comme tu dis.  
-Mais... pourtant vous me ressemblez !  
-Non Harry, c'est Toi qui me ressembles.  
-Désolée, mais je ne vois pas la différence...  
-C'est pourtant simple. Si je suis né avant toi, c'est toi qui me ressembles, tu comprends maintenant ?  
-Euh..... je crois...  
-Avant que l'on se quitte, j'aimerai te dire que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton Père... Au revoir Harry...  
-Attendez!...  
  
Harry se réveilla. Il regarda sa montre, il était 7h. Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit à la Grande salle. Il y entra, il n'y avait que Dumbledore et Mme Mc Gonagall. Tous les deux furent surpris de voir un élève debout à cette heure là. Harry s'asseya à la table de Gryffondor.  
  
-M. Potter, que faîtes-vous ici si tôt?, demanda le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
-Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir donc j'ai préférai venir ici, et maintenant j'aimerai bien que l'on ne me dérange plus, merci.  
  
Interloquée, le professeur allait rétorquer mais Albus Dumbledore la retint. Harry repensait aux paroles du garçon de son rêve. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, mais si ce n'était pas lui-même, ça ne pouvait être que son père. On lui disait toujours qu'il lui ressemblait mais le garçon lui avait dit la même chose donc ce ne pouvait être lui.  
  
-Mais qui alors, qui?!..., marmonna-t-il.  
  
Brusquement il se leva, attirant les regards des deux professeurs et sortit en courant. Il monta les escaliers deux par deux. Les quelques élèves qui commençaient à se rendre à la Grande Salle le regardaient surpris. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose.  
  
-Le mot de passe ?, demanda- t-elle.  
-Quidditch !  
  
Le tableau pivota aussitôt et Harry pénétra dans la salle commune. Il monta dans son dortoir, il n'y avait personne, et il prit le livre "Poudlard et ses fondateurs". Il l'ouvrit à la page où il y avait la photo de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais bien sûr, c'était lui!... Mais...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
-Harry ?  
  
Harry referma le livre précipitamment en tentant de le cacher et de retourna. Ron se tenait debout devant la porte.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques accroupit devant ton lit ?  
-Rien pourquoi !? Et où étais-tu passé ?  
-Où j'...c'est plutôt toi qui devrais me dire où tu étais! Je t'ai cherché partout !  
  
Harry cacha le livre sous son lit et se releva.  
  
-Bon on y va, sinon on va être en retard pour le premier cours de la journée!, dit Harry en passant à côté de son ami.  
-Harry! J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as en ce moment ? D'abord tu vas à la bibliothèque alors que tu détestes y mettre les pieds et maintenant tu me caches des choses! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, s'énerva Ron.  
-J'aimerai bien le savoir!, s'exclama Harry.  
  
Il partit et laissa Ron estomaqué. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de toute la matinée. Au début du cours de potions magiques, le professeur Rogue remarqua l'absence de Drago.  
  
-Où est M.Malfoy ?  
-Il est à l'infirmerie professeur., répondit Pansy Parkinson.  
-A l'infirmerie? Et pourquoi cela?, s'étonna Rogue.  
  
Tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers Harry qui coupait du sisymbre en petit morceau, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-Encore vous M.Potter., dit Rogue.  
  
Harry ne l'entendit pas. Ron le bouscula pour le ramener sur terre et fit un signe de la tête en direction du professeur.  
  
-Quoi?, demanda Harry.  
-Il paraît que vous avez envoyé M. Malfoy à l'infirmerie., dit Rogue qui donnait l'impression de mijoter quelque chose.  
-C'est faut, il y est allé tout seul.  
-Vous vous moquez de moi et en plus vous n'écoutez pas quand on vous parle !, rugit-il. J'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence! Et venez ici, vous allez tout de suite tester la potion de dédoublement !  
  
Harry soupira et se plaça devant la classe. Il but la potion qui avait un goût de menthe. Il eut l'impression que son âme le quittait. Il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui et tomba à genoux. Il entendait des cris de surprise. Puis il distingua une personne qui s'approchait de lui et cette personne lui fit boire une potion au goût particulièrement répugnante. Presque instantanément, il ne ressentit plus rien et s'évanouit.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, mais au lieu de voir des tables et des élèves, il vit le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa et aperçut Mme Pomfresh qui était penchée sur un lit à l'autre bout de la salle. En faisant demi-tour, elle le vit et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
-Vous vous sentez mieux ?, demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui merci, mais pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
-Le professeur Rogue vous a amené ici il y a environ 5h.  
-Rogue ?!, s'étonna Harry.  
-Oui, il m'a dit que vous aviez réagit bizarrement à une potion.  
  
On frappa à la porte, ce qui mit fin à la discussion. Ron et Hermione entrèrent et quand ils furent aux côtés de Harry, Mme Pomfresh leurs accorda dix minutes. Elle retourna dans son bureau et Hermione fut la première à parler.  
  
-Ca va Harry ?  
-Oui mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Après avoir bu la potion, au lieu de te dédoubler tu..., commença Ron.  
-Vous étiez au moins dix et toi tu étais à terre., finit Hermione.  
-Comment ça dix ?  
-Oui Harry. C'était incroyable ! Même Rogue n'en revenait pas. Il t'a donné l'antidote qu'il avait fait lui-même et tous s'est arrêté. Puis il est partit en courant te portant dans ses bras., dit Ron.  
-Il a fait ça ?!, s'étonna Harry.  
-Oui., approuva Hermione.  
  
Puis il parlèrent de tout et de rien avant que l'infirmière revienne et qu'elle leur ordonne de sortir.  
  
-Quand pourrai-je partir ?, demanda Harry.  
-Tu vas passer la nuit ici et demain tu retourneras en cours.  
  
Le soir, il n'eut aucune difficultés à s'endormir car Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion de nuit sans rêve.  
  
Le lendemain il se réveilla très tard, il était 9h20. Il était en retard pour son cours d'enchantement. Il sauta de son lit et s'habilla à toute vitesse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir Mme Pomfresh l'arrêta.  
  
-Harry, Dumbledore a dit que tu ne devais pas aller à ton premier cours et que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais jusqu'à 10h.  
-Ah bon ? Ben... merci de m'avoir prévenu.  
  
Il sortit et s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Il ne savait pas où aller. Puis il se souvint qu'Hagrid lui avait dit de venir le voir ; donc il se dirigea vers sa cabane. Au moment où il allait toquer la porte s'ouvrit et le garde chasse s'exclama :  
  
-Oh c'est toi Harry ! Entre voyons, il fait un froid de canard dehors.  
-Merci.  
-Alors comment se passe ce début d'année ?  
-Pas trop mal., répondit Harry. Hagrid, je suis venu te demander à quoi servent les trois flacons que tu m'as offert à mon anniversaire.  
-Et bien en fait... ce n'est qu'une partie de ton cadeau.  
-J'ai un deuxième cadeau ?!, s'étonna Harry.  
-Euh... c'est plutôt un complément...  
  
Hagrid posa un gros volume à l'air un peu miteux.  
  
-Un livre !, s'exclama Harry.  
-Et oui Harry. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre. Celui- ci c'est TON livre.  
-Mon livre ? Mais je n'ai jamais écrit de livre !  
-Je sais bien mais regarde par toi-même.  
  
Il lui donna le livre. L'auteur de ce livre était M. Rohar Pytter.  
  
-Et alors ? Qui c'est ce Rohar Pytter ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Harry tu te souviens de Tom Elvis Jedusor ?  
-Vol... pardon, euh... vous voulez dire que ça forme mon nom?  
-Oui, vérifie toi-même.  
  
Sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, Harry sortit sa baguette et la posa sur le livre. Les lettres de Rohar Pytter se mirent à briller et changèrent de place pour former : HARRY POTTER.  
  
-Harry, comment as-tu fait ça ?, s'étonna Hagrid.  
-Je... je ne sais pas... C'est comme si on me forçait à le faire...  
-Bon, ouvre-le maintenant.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit mais les pages étaient toutes vierges.  
  
-IN-CROY-ABLE !, s'exclama Hagrid.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'incroyable ? Il n'y a rien d'écrit.  
-Le vendeur m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à l'ouvrir et moi non plus je n'ai pas réussit.  
-Vous voulez dire que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire ?  
-Je crois bien...  
-Mais quel rapport avec les flacons., demanda Harry.  
-J'en ai aucune idée, c'était avec.  
-Et le vendeur il ne vous a rien dit ?  
-Si, bien sûr que si. Il a dit qu'il les avait trouvés ensemble, c'est tout.  
  
Le temps passa très vite. Harry rangez son livre dans son sac, prit une dernière gorgée de thé et partit en direction de la serre n°3, où se passait le cours de botanique. Il était le premier mais les Poufsouffle et ses camarades de Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas à arriver.  
  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Hermione.  
-La même chose que vous, je viens en cours.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le professeur Chourave les faisait entrer dans la serre. Ils étaient répartis par groupe de cinq. Comme chaque année, Harry était avec Ron, Hermione et deux élèves de Poufsouffle, Ernie Mc Millan et Hannah Abbot. Harry était assit entre Ron et Hannah. Lors de la première heure, ils devaient arracher les fleurs d'une Mysphéria. Une plante très jolie mais carnivore ; il fallait faire très attention à ne pas se faire dévorer les doigts.  
  
-Bien, pour cette deuxième heure, deux élèves de chaque groupe viendront chercher le matériel nécessaire pour écraser les fleurs., dit le professeur Chourave. A la fin, vous devrez normalement obtenir un liquide vert pomme et vous y mettrez deux gouttes de Céléandre.  
  
Harry et Hannah se levèrent en même temps et allèrent chercher les outils nécessaires. Sans le faire exprès, Harry bouscula Hannah et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Harry reçu une sorte de décharge électrique et elle aussi. Ils se regardèrent surpris. Sous le choc ils avaient fait tomber les bols et le professeur se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de laisser tomber le matériel ?!, s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Mais, tous les deux continuaient à se regarder. Le professeur les regarda surprise à son tour.  
  
-Eh oh ! Vous m'entendez ?, dit-elle en leurs donnant une petite claque sur la joue pour les faire réagir.  
-Hein, quoi ?!, dirent-ils en même temps.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda le professeur Chourave.  
-J'ai..., commença Hannah.  
-J'ai bousculé Hannah sans le vouloir et les bols sont tombés., continua Harry.  
-Et bien j'espère que vous ferez plus attention la prochaine fois., dit-elle à Harry. Je vous enlève 5 points M. Potter.  
-Oui professeur.  
  
Et ils se rassirent à leur table sous les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves. Aucun autre incident ne se produisit pendant la journée.  
  
Le lendemain, la journée se passa bien car Malfoy n'était pas présent au cours de soins aux créatures magiques pour se moquer d'Hagrid, et Rogue ne demanda pas à Harry de tester la nouvelle potion. A 16h, Hermione allait à son cours d'arithmancie tandis que Ron et Harry monter les escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, Harry aperçut Fanny et l'interpella :  
  
-Salut Fanny, t'es pas en cours ?  
-Non j'ai finit et toi aussi à ce que je vois. Bon, excusez-moi mais je dois y aller, à plus tard.  
  
Et elle partit. Harry eut une idée soudaine et s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
-Ben quoi ?, demanda Ron.  
-Désolé Ron mais je dois passer à la bibliothèque. On se revoit tout à l'heure., dit-il en partant à toute vitesse.  
-Mais..., commença Ron. Ouai c'est ça à tout à l'heure., grommela-t-il.  
  
Seul, Ron continua son chemin vers la salle commune. Harry entra dans la bibliothèque. Il s'installa à une table qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre. Il sortit Son livre de son sac et l'ouvrit à la première page. Si son nom avait été formé comme celui de Voldemort, peut-être que ce livre était comme le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il trempa sa plume dans de l'encre rouge et écrivit : « Je suis Harry Potter, qui êtes-vous ? ». Les mots brillèrent un instant puis disparurent. Un instant plus tard, une phrase apparut :  
  
Bonjour Harry, nous sommes tes ancêtres.  
  
Ces mots disparurent également et Harry écrivit : « Mes ancêtres ? Mais pourquoi l'auteur de ce livre c'est moi ? »  
  
Tu es l'auteur de ce livre car tu es le dernier descendant. Il y a un  
peu plus de 14 ans, l'auteur était James Potter.   
  
« Mais il y a 14 ans j'étais né donc j'étais le dernier descendant. »  
  
L'auteur du livre est le dernier descendant vivant qui a le plus de  
puissance. Et à quelques mois, je ne pense pas que tu étais plus  
puissant que James.  
  
« Ok, mais pourquoi ce livre est-il vierge ? »  
  
Il contient des sortilèges et des potions inconnus et dangereuses. Si  
quelqu'un autre que nos descendants découvrait ce livre, il ne  
pourrait pas les connaître sauf s'il connaissait le moyen. Et le livre  
s'ouvre seulement entre les mains d'un descendant.  
  
« Qu'elle est le moyen de lire ce livre ? »  
  
C'est elle.  
  
« Comment ça, elle ? », écrivit Harry, mais rien ne se produisit.  
  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais seul dans un coin ?, demanda une fille.  
  
Il fit volte face. Fanny se trouvait debout avec des bouquins dans les bras.  
  
-Rien, je réfléchissais. Mais je crois que je vais y aller, Ron m'attend. Au revoir Fanny., répondit-il.  
-Au revoir...  
  
*****************  
  
Je sais j'ai mis longtemps à mettre ce chapitre mais je n'avais jamais le temps... Là j'ai dû mettre au moins 40 minutes pour mettre le texte en place et corriger quelques trucs... Mais bon voilà, vous avez enfin lu le chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plû !  
  
A ce niveau de l'histoire, vous ne connaissez encore rien mais franchement rien par rapport à tout ce qu'il y a... Dans 3 chapitres vous en saurez déjà en peu plus...  
  
Bye...  
  
Sfavillante. Le Samedi 24 Mai 


	8. Le mystère

Et bien voilà le chapitre 7 puisque Lilou le demande si gentillement !   
  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que... ben... j'sais pô. ! Allez bonne lecture!  
  
***********  
  
Chapitre 7 : Le mystère  
  
Harry arriva devant le tableau, il donna le mot de passe et entra. Ron n'était pas là. Il alla donc voir dans le dortoir. Les rideaux du lit de Ron étaient tirés.  
  
-Tu es là Ron ?  
-Mouai..., marmonna-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Ron ouvrit les rideaux et s'asseya au bord du lit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est plutôt toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Tu vas à la bibliothèque, tu me caches des choses, tu me laisses seul et y'a des choses bizarres qui se passe autour de toi !, s'exclama Ron. Même Hermione n'a pas encore mit une seule fois les pieds à la bibliothèque !  
  
Puis le silence retomba pendant quelques temps.  
  
-Je... je m'excuse Ron. Je... je ne me doutais pas que ça te gênait autant...  
-J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque ?  
-Je... je fais des recherches., mentit-il.  
-Et sur quoi ? On a pas encore de dissertation ?!, s'exclama Ron.  
-Oh et puis mince ! Je ne dois pas toujours tout de dire !, s'insurgea Harry.  
  
Il claqua la porte en sortant et descendit dans la salle commune où plusieurs élèves le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Il alla s'assoire à une table, seul. Les regards étaient toujours tournés vers lui.  
  
-QUOI ENCORE !!, cria-t-il.  
  
Ils détournèrent tous leurs regards, prenant peur de lui. Enervé, Harry bâcla ses devoirs de métamorphose et d'astronomie.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry était de très mauvaise humeur et au petit-déjeuner Hermione faisait l'entremetteuse entre Ron et lui. Le cours de DCFM aurait été très agréable s'il n'y avait pas cette querelle entre eux. Ils avaient appris de nouveaux sortilèges, mais cette fois-ci pour se protéger. Le plus intéressant était celui de rebondissement. L'heure de métamorphose se déroula de la même sorte. La cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours mais Mc Gonagall demanda à Harry de rester là.  
  
-M. Potter, la semaine prochaine tous les capitaines doivent se rendre dans la salle qui se trouve derrière la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Les dates des matchs seront répartis. Ca se passera à 14h30 précise et ne soyez pas en retard., dit le professeur.  
-Dans... cette salle ?, balbutia Harry.  
-Oui, pourquoi ça vous pose un problème ?  
-Euh... non, non.  
  
Puis il sortit et prit la direction de sa salle commune. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était dit l'année passée dans cette salle et à la mort de Cédric Diggory. Harry se sentait responsable de sa mort et il sentait la fureur montait en lui. Soudain une voix traînante s'éleva devant lui.  
  
-Alors Potter, ils sont passés où tes amis ?  
-Si j'étais toi, je la fermerai Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas repasser tes journées entières à l'infirmerie., répondit Harry avec froideur.  
-Et si j'étais toi, je serai un peu plus prudent Potter. Ca te retombera dessus un jour. Tes parents aussi étaient imprudents et voilà ce qui leur est arrivé.  
-Ne-Redit-Plus-Jamais-Ca., dit Harry en coupant chaque mot.  
  
Ses yeux étaient devenus orange. Il regardait Drago comme s'il allait le tuer. Harry commença alors une incantation à glacer le sang.  
  
-Qu'... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, balbutia Drago en reculant.  
  
Harry continuait toujours son incantation puis il s'arrêta net et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur verte.  
  
-Dégage !, cria-t-il. Maintenant !  
  
Malfoy prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuya. Harry qui avait retrouvait son calme, continua son chemin et arriva enfin dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
Le lendemain à 14h, lorsqu'ils étaient en rang devant la salle de potions magiques, Malfoy ne fit aucune remarque et restait le plus loin possible d'Harry.  
  
-Il est malade Malfoy ou quoi ?, demanda Ron.  
-Hein ? Euh... je sais pas... peut-être qu'il en a assez de s'en prendre à nous., répondit Harry.  
-Ca serait bien, mais ça m'étonnerai...  
  
Après le cours de DCFM, à 16h, Harry et ses deux amis prirent la direction de la salle commune. Et puis soudain :  
  
-Oh ! Je m'excuse mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque., dit Harry.  
-Quoi ? Encore !, s'exclama Ron.  
-Oui et de toute façon vous allez devoir vous y faire !  
-Mais pour faire quoi ?, demanda Ron.  
-C'est vrai Harry... Jusqu'ici je ne t'ai rien dit mais c'est bizarre... Tu ne vas tout de même pas devenir comme moi !, intervint Hermione.  
-T'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais comme toi. Je ne dévore pas des livres, je veux juste... être seul et tranquille pour faire des recherches. Bien, je vous laisse maintenant, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Il partit en laissant ses amis perplexes.  
  
-Mais quelles recherches ?, s'étonna Ron.  
-Aucune idée mais au moins on en sait déjà plus., dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
  
Puis ils continuèrent leur route vers la salle commune tandis qu'Harry était dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Il prit deux volumes choisit au hasard intitulés «Les potions de haut niveau » et « la magie c'est nouveau pour vous ? ».Il alla s'assoire à la même table que vendredi dernier. Il ouvrit le livre sur les potions et sortit Son livre. Depuis qu'il l'avait, il le gardait toujours avec lui, il ne voulait pas que des curieux s'en empare. Il ouvrit également ce livre et le posa sur l'autre. Puis il commença à écrire :  
  
« C'est encore moi, Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. La semaine dernière j'ai utilisé le sortilège Muetis sur Malfoy et hier je faisais une incantation, encore une fois sur lui ».  
  
Bonjour Harry. C'est très simple à comprendre, tu découvres tes  
pouvoirs et ils te font peur.  
  
« Mes pouvoirs ? C'est vrai que ça me fait un peu peur... Mais il se passe tellement de chose autour de moi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ».  
  
Harry, comment veux-tu ouvrir ce livre et utiliser le sortilège  
Muetis, sans avoir de grands pouvoirs ? C'est tout simplement  
impossible. Pour les évènements qui se passent autour de toi, tu es le  
seul à pouvoir le découvrir.  
  
-Salut Harry ! Tu es devenu un habitué à ce que je vois., dit une voix de fille.  
  
Surpris, Harry referma le livre et le cacha sous l'autre volume.  
  
-Oh, c'est toi Fanny !, dit-il précipitamment.  
-Euh... oui. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.  
-Hein... euh oui..., c'est pas grave.  
  
Elle le regardait sans bien comprendre sa réaction, puis son regard se posa sur le livre ouvert.  
  
-Un livre sur les potions ? Mais, je croyais que tu détestais Rogue.  
-Hein ? Oui, oui... mais je... je dois faire une dissertation.  
-Ah ok.  
  
Puis son regard se posa sur l'autre livre.  
  
-Mais ce livre là il te sert à quoi ?, demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt le livre « La magie, c'est nouveau pour vous ».  
-Ah celui-là c'est... c'est..., commença-t-il.  
-Bon je vais arrêtais de fourrer mon nez partout, je te laisse. Tu as du travaille.au revoir Harry.  
-Au revoir...  
  
Après que Fanny soit partit et après avoir vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les parages, il réouvrit Son livre. Et là, quelle ne fut sa surprise ! Un mot brillait au milieu de la page.  
  
Elle  
  
Il le contempla pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le mot s'efface. Il rangea son livre, remit les deux autres sur les étagères et partit. Son esprit était ailleurs et il arriva machinalement dans la salle commune.  
  
Le samedi arriva et à 14h20, Harry se rendit dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il y entra, il revoyait Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour et Cedric Diggory se tournaient vers lui pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. Il ressentait la main de Ludo Verpey sur son épaule droite et à cet instant même une main se posa sur son épaule droite. Il sursauta et tourna la tête, craignant d'être revenu dans le passé et de devoir revivre toutes les épreuves de l'année précédentes.  
  
-M. Potter, vous allez bien ?  
-Euh oui, ça va., dit-il au professeur Mc Gonagall, rassuré que se ne soit qu'elle.  
-Très bien... je constate que vous êtes en avance.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les autres capitaines entrèrent dans la salle. Il y avait Adrian Pucey le poursuiveur de Serpentard qui remplaçait maintenant Marcus Flint dans le rôle de capitaine. Derrière lui, il y avait le capitaine de Poufsouffle et en dernier... Cho Chang. Cho était l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle et Harry en était tombé amoureux lors de sa 3è année.  
  
-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer. C'est  
très simple, les dates seront réparties par tirage au sort. Si personne ne s'y oppose,  
le plus jeune pourrai commencer...   
  
Se fut donc Harry qui piocha un papier sur lequel il était écrit « 27 octobre ».  
  
-Ah, vous allez ouvrir la saison de quidditch M. Potter. Maintenant vous allez piocher l'équipe que vous affronterez.  
  
Harry piocha donc dans le deuxième sac et tira un nouveau papier. Il le déplia et il était écrit « Serdaigle ».  
  
-Bien. Le premier match confrontera Gryffondor à Serdaigle.  
  
Chacun leur tour ils piochèrent les dates et les équipes adverses. Et trente minutes plus tard, ils eurent enfin finit et ils sortirent de la salle. Harry se dirigeait du côté de sa salle commune lorsqu'il se retourna soudainement et couru vers Cho. Il lui attrapa la main et se plaça devant elle.  
  
-Cho, je dois te parler, c'est très important., dit-il en étant surpris par son audace.  
-Désolée Harry, mais je suis pressée., dit-elle sèchement en enlevant la main d'Harry.  
-Mais...  
-Je dois y aller, au revoir., le coupa-t-elle.  
  
Et elle partit la tête baissée, laissant Harry interloqué.  
  
Le lundi matin, pendant son cours de divination, Harry sortit trois cartes tu tas alors qu'habituellement il n'y avait qu'une seule carte qui en sortait. L'une d'elle représentait une rose avec un éclair et l'autre une main blanche.  
  
-Harry, tu te rends compte tu as réussit à en sortir trois., ricana Ron.  
-C'est plutôt bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Très bizarre M. Potter., dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
C'était celle du professeur Trelawney.  
  
-Votre c?ur est brisé et vous allez en mourir, je le crains.  
-Mais non, la main blanche signifie que quelqu'un va l'aider., dit Ron qui avait ouvert son livre à la page 15.  
  
Le professeur se sentit offensé et répliqua d'une voix suraiguë qui ne lui allait pas du tout.  
  
-Vous croyez que vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi en divination ?!  
-Mais s'est écrit dans le livre que..., commença Ron.  
-Peut-être mais lorsque cette carte et associée avec la rose et l'éclair, ça signifie qu'il va mourir de chagrin !!  
-BON, JE VAIS MOURIR ET ALORS ?!, s'écria Harry qui commençait à en avoir assez. Il y a 14 ans je devais mourir et pourtant je suis toujours là, alors si vous croyez que c'est un petit chagrin qui va me tuer, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'?il ! Si y'a quelqu'un qui pourrait me tuer c'est plutôt VOLDEMORT !  
  
Il y eu des petits cris étouffés et la pièce régnait à présent dans une ambiance de malaise. Tout le monde regardait Harry avec stupeur. Harry s'était levé en prononçant le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le- Nom. Le professeur de divination restait figée devant lui.  
  
-Vous... comment.... comment osez-vous..., balbutia-t- elle. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor., rajouta-t-elle avec un peu plus de sûreté.  
  
Il se rassit et le cours reprit, mais plus personne n'osait parler. La journée lui parut très longue, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à ralentir le temps. Mais en réalité, la raison était que la plupart de ses camarades le fuyaient comme la peste.  
  
Le mercredi soir, Harry avait son entraînement de quidditch. Il y avait une pluie torrentielle. Dans les vestiaires, ses coéquipiers protestaient pour annuler l'entraînement.  
  
-Mais Harry, comment veux-tu que l'on arrive à faire quoi que se soit sous ce temps !, s'indigna Fred.  
-Et si c'est ce temps là que l'on aura le jour du match contre Serdaigle, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?!, s'exclama Harry.  
-Le match serait annulé !, contesta Katie.  
-Faux ! Et vous le savez très bien ! Alors enfourchez vos balais et au travail !, ordonna Harry.  
  
A peine étaient-ils sortis, qu'ils étaient trempés. Leurs capes rendues lourdes par la pluie, les empêchaient de voler vite. Il était impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre. Dans ces conditions, il était très difficile de s'entraîner correctement. Quand ils eurent finit l'entraînement, ils se précipitèrent dans le château.  
  
-Quelle bonne idée de rester dehors sous ce temps là !, dit George.  
-On va tous attraper la crève, ça nous avancera à rien !, renchérit Andrea.  
-TAISEZ-VOUS !!, rugit Harry. JE suis le capitaine alors on fait ce que JE dis !  
  
Et il s'en alla à grands pas.  
  
-Oh la la, il est sur les nerfs en ce moment., dit Katie.  
-Ouai, vaut mieux ne pas le chauffer de trop., approuva Andrea.  
  
Le vendredi matin, Harry avait son cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec les Serpentard. Jusqu'ici, Malfoy faisait toujours des remarques sur Hagrid mais, depuis son deuxième tête-à-tête avec Harry, Drago évité particulièrement de le provoquer.  
  
-Bonjour à tous !, dit Hagrid de bonne humeur. Ce mois-ci nous allons étudier le lynx bleu. Qui peut me dire les particularités de cet animal ?  
  
Aussitôt Hermione leva la main, ce qui n'étonna personne.  
  
-Oui Hermione ?  
-Le lynx bleu tient son nom de la couleur de son pelage. Ses yeux et sa gueule sont très redoutables car c'est de là que sortent ses pouvoirs. Il se déplace très vite mais il peut également disparaître pour réapparaître instantanément à un autre endroit.  
-Très bien. J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor. , dit Hagrid. Le lynx bleu est impossible à capturer car il se déplace très vite ; comme nous la si bien rappelé miss Granger. Donc pour la première fois, nous allons nous en tenir à mes connaissances et à celles de votre livre.  
-Mais on a pas de livre !, répliqua Seamus.  
-Je sais et c'est pour cela que vous vous mettrez par groupe de trois et je prêterai un livre pour chaque groupe.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent ensemble, pendant qu'Hagrid distribuait les livres.  
  
-Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous intéresser à ses pouvoirs. Vous allez ouvrir vos livres à la page 38 et en même temps que je vous explique chacun de ses pouvoirs vous suivez sur le livre. Je vais commencer par la Sphérium Inflamma. Il s'agit d'une boule de feu qui sort de sa gueule et qui détruit tout. Que se soit des habitations ou des sortilèges. Cette boule de feu peut être de deux couleurs différentes. Elle est jaune lorsqu'elle est destinée à détruire et elle est rouge lorsque le lynx bleu veut intercepter le sortilège lancé par son adversaire. Mais il ne fait pas que l'intercepter, le sort est emprisonné dans la boule de feu et sa puissance est multipliée par dix. Puis la boule de feu se retourne contre son adversaire et celui-ci subit le sort qu'il avait lancé mais dix fois plus fort. C'est très dangereux car un sort comme «stupéfix» avec la puissance du lynx bleu vous paralyse à jamais. Vous êtes toujours vivant, mais incapable de bouger.  
-Et si le sort est l'un des sorts impardonnables, qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Harry.  
-Cela ne s'est jamais passé donc je ne peux pas vous dire mais je crains que ça doit être terrible..., répondit le professeur.  
  
A la fin du cours tout le monde était impressionné par le lynx bleu, même les Serpentard avaient apprécié le cours. La journée se passa très bien à part le cours de potions magiques. Le professeur Rogue retira encore une vingtaine de points aux Gryffondor et en donna dix pour les Serpentard alors qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien fait. Harry était devenu un habitué de la bibliothèque donc comme tout les mardi et vendredi à 16h 05, Harry était assit à une table de la bibliothèque. Celle qui se trouvait dans un coin, complètement à l'écart des autres et où on le voyait à peine. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry était venu là pour être seul et pouvoir réfléchir à tous ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivé de Arabella Figg chez les Dursley. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps car Fanny était venu s'assoire à côté de lui.  
  
-Bonjour Harry ! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour un devoir d'enchantement ? Je n'ai pas trouvé de livre dessus et je préfère éviter Mme Pince depuis la dernière fois.  
-Oui bien sur, c'est quoi le thème ?  
-Actuellement, qu'elles sont les incidents des enchantements du XVIIIè siècle .  
-Les enchantements au XVIIIè siècle., répéta Harry en réfléchissant. Je pense que dans « Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIIè siècle » tu pourrais trouver quelque chose., finit-il par dire.  
-Merci... mais comment connais-tu ce livre ?  
-L'année dernière j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici et j'ai lu ce livre pour... pour le Tournoi de Trois sorciers.  
-Ah d'accord., dit-elle un peu gênée.  
  
Elle savait très bien ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière lors de ce tournoi et se doutait que ce souvenir devait être particulièrement désagréable pour Harry.  
  
-Juste une dernière question., reprit-elle. Peux-tu m'aider à rédiger car je suis pas vraiment douée quand il faut faire une dissertation ?  
-Le mieux ça serait d'aller voir Hermione mais je veux bien t'aider.  
  
Pendant près d'une heure, ils travaillèrent ensemble et à 17h10 ils avaient fait deux parchemins. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune, Harry aperçut Cho.  
  
-Fanny ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse.je dois faire quelque chose., dit Harry.  
-Non vas-y....  
  
Et il partit. Cho avait tourné à droite au bout du couloir et Harry la suivit.  
  
-Cho, attends...., dit-il.  
  
L'interpellée se retourna et lorsqu'elle vit que c'était lui, son visage devint triste. Harry s'en aperçut.  
  
-Cho, il faut absolument que je te parle. C'est à propos de... de Cedric...  
-Pourquoi veux-tu me parler de lui ?, dit-elle tristement, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Parce que... je veux que tu saches...  
-Je sais déjà tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute., répondit-elle.  
-Ben... pourquoi tu m'évites alors ?, s'étonna Harry.  
  
Sur ses paroles, Cho partit en courant et en pleurant. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça envers lui alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de Cedric Diggory ; même si lui pensait le contraire. Cette discussion le soulagea un peu puisqu'elle ne lui en voulait pas mais d'un autre côté il était triste, très triste.  
  
**************  
  
Et voilà le chap est fini ! Alors, les impressions ?...... Bien pas bien ? Ou alors vous en avez rien à foutre ?  
  
Le chapitre suivant sera mit...... probablement jeudi... Donc patience...  
  
Sfavillante. Le Lundi 2 Juin. 


	9. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle

Réponses aux review :  
  
MAHEE : Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir encore envoyé mon histoire mais veux- tu que je fasse un fichier attaché pour un chapitre ? Si oui, ça mettra plus de temps...  
  
HERMIONE POTTER : Merci beaucoup d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes histoires préférées, ça me flatte... *blush*  
  
LILOU : Comment j'ai flippé quand j'ai lu ta première phrase ! « ce chapitre était complètement nul ! » !! De toute façon si c'était vraiment le cas, ça ne serait pas si grave que ça car chacun a ses goûts... Pour le « ELLE » et bien... je ne te dirais pas la réponse (évidemment) mais ce chapitre comporte encore des indices (à peine flague !) et dans le chapitre suivant tu auras la réponse... Euh... seulement une partie de ta réponse... :-D  
  
*************  
  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai mis la suite avant !! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit , hein ?... On dit merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
-Oh mais c'est rien..., réponds l'auteur qui rougit (quelle mytho !) -Si si on insiste., disent les lecteurs.  
-Mais non....... Bon ok ok si vous insistez vraiment !  
  
Pfiouuuu ça chauffe trop dans ce cerveau de dégénérée ! J'vais p't'être m'arrêter de raconter des conneries et vous laisser lire la suite, non ?  
  
Allez BONNE LECTURE !  
  
************  
  
Chapitre 8 : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle  
  
Le lendemain, l'entraînement de quidditch se passa beaucoup mieux que le dernier. Harry s'était excusé pour la réaction qu'il avait eu. Et comme il faisait beau, il était beaucoup plus facile de se déplacer et ainsi ils purent tester une nouvelle tactique de jeu. Andrea se montrait toujours aussi doué en tant que gardienne et, Alicia, Katie et Angelina, les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe, se déplaçaient encore plus vite que les années précédentes. Lorsque tout le monde fut redescendu sur la pelouse, Harry s'adressa à ses coéquipiers.  
  
-Cette année nous aurons la coupe ! Nous nous sommes tous améliorés et notre nouvelle gardienne est exeptionnelle !  
-Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons nous relâcher... je vous rappelle que les Serdaigle sont très forts !, ironisa Fred en imitant Harry.  
  
Et ils partirent tous dans un fou rire interminable.  
  
Pendant son week-end, Harry fit ses devoirs avec ses amis et fit plusieurs parties d'échecs avec Ron, qui les gagna toutes. La tension entre eux était retombée et Ron acceptait qu'Harry veuille aller à la bibliothèque ; et dans un certain sens il le remerciait de ne pas l'emmener avec lui.  
  
Le lundi, lors du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, tous les élèves étaient émerveillés par les pouvoirs du lynx bleu.  
  
-Vendredi nous avons vu la 'Sphérium Inflamma' et aujourd'hui nous allons voir le 'Trasferimento pelliccia'. Ce qui signifie que le lynx bleu peut transplaner grâce à son pelage. Lorsqu'il veut transplaner, son pelage bleu devient presque transparent mais il ne peut pas transplaner à plus de dix mètres.  
-Mais comment pouvez-savoir tout ça puisqu'il nous attaque ?, demanda Neville.  
-Et bien, si on ne l'attaque pas, le lynx bleu se contente se transplaner de quelques mètres puis part en courant. Le lynx bleu cherche seulement à éviter l'homme le plus possible. C'est pour cette raison que ses informations viennent de personnes qui ont eu la chance d'en voir un et qu'ils ne voulaient lui faire aucun mal.  
  
Harry adorait les animaux qu'ils étudiaient cette année. Contrairement aux Scrotts à Pétards de l'année dernière, les lynx bleu étaient beaux et avaient d'incroyables pouvoirs.  
  
La fin de la semaine approchée. Le vendredi Harry finssait à 16h et en profitait toujours pour aller à la bibliothèque. A sa grande suprise, Fanny était assise la tête dans les mains à la table où lui s'asseyait habituellement. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Fanny, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta lorsque celui-ci lui adressa la parole.  
  
-Ca va Fanny ?, demanda-t-il bêtement en sachant que ça n'allait pas puisqu'elle pleurait.  
  
Mais à ces mots, elle fondit en larme. Harry s'asseya à côté d'elle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Tu... tu es en danger..., hoqueta-t-elle en regardant Harry.  
-Quoi ?!, s'étonna Harry. Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Et puis je suis toujours en danger, ce n'est pas nouveau.  
-C'est pas ça ! Et je le sais parce que... je... je suis la cousine et la filleule de... de Voldemort., sanglota-t-elle.  
  
Harry était abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son c?ur avait un bon dans son corps et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment pouvait-elle être apparenté à voldemort alors qu'elle était si gentille ? Pire encore, comment pouvait-elle être à Gryffondor alors que du sang de Salazar Serpentard coulait dans ses veines ? Fanny pris une profonde inspiration et dit :  
  
-Harry, il faut absolument que tu saches qui je suis...  
-Tu veux dire que ton père est le frère de la mère à Voldemort ?, dit-il à voix basse.  
-Non, c'est ma mère.et mes parents ont voulu que Voldemort soit mon parrain pour que je revienne dans le soit disant droit chemin.Et maintenant qu'il est revenu tu cours un grand danger.  
-Mais toi alors, puisque tu es à Gryffondor tu es également en danger.  
-Oh non, du moins par pour le moment. Mes parents ont honte de moi et ils ne l'ont pas encore dit à Voldemort.  
  
Un grand silence retomba pendant quelques minutes, puis Harry se décida à poser la question qui lui trotait dans la tête.  
  
-Mais ton frère, lui il est à Serpentard donc il sera comme Voldemort, non ?  
-Non, il ne sera jamais assez puissant. Ton père était puissant mais pas assez pour vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard. Il était juste un descendant, un peu comme ma tante. Ils sont juste là pour perpétuer la descendance jusqu'à ce que le véritable héritier arrive.  
-Comment est-ce possible que toi tu sois à Gryffondor ?  
-J'ai grandit dans la magie noire. J'ai vu des choses, Harry. J'étais vraiment terrorisé.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant ¾ d'heure. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas mais s'inquiétait pour Fanny. Qu'allait-il se passer si Voldemort venait à apprendre qu'elle était à Gryffondor et qu'elle avait sympatisé avec lui ?  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry prit son petit déjeuner avec Fanny, à la grande surprise de ses amis et des amis de la jeune fille. Harry appréciait être en sa compagnie, même si elle avait quatre ans de moins, elle se montrait beaucoup plus matûre que les autres de son âge. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait grandit dans une famille qui se trouvait à l'opposé de ses ambitions et de sa personnalité. Quand Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione pour aller à leur cours de DCFM, Ron ne put se retenir de le questionner sur lui et Fanny.  
  
-Harry, comment ça se fait que tu restes avec Fanny au lieu de venir avec nous ?  
-Oh, c'est parce qu'elle est super sympa, c'est tout. Repondit Harry.  
-Ouai ouai, on me la fait pas à moi ! Je vois bien ton petit jeu !, ironisa Ron.  
-Elle et moi !, s'exclama Harry. Tu vas chercher ça où ?  
-Ah ah..., j'ai des informations. Je sais ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque.  
  
Les trois amis pouffèrent de rire et entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de rire pendant les deux heures qui suivirent car ils eurent deux interrogations surprises. Celui en DCFM, se révéla plutôt facile par contre celui de métamorphose était assez compliqué. Et quand ils sortirents du cours de métamorphose, Ron était exaspéré.  
  
-J'ai complètement râté.je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler le nom de celui qui c'était accidentellement métamorphosé en quatre animals à la fois..., soupira-t-il.  
-Mais voyons c'était Deryck O'Sulivan !, s'exclama Hermione. J'ai trouvé ça très facile et pourtant je ne m'y étais pas préparée.  
-Normal, c'était une interro SURPRISE !, lança Ron.  
-Je vous laisse, je vais à mon cours d'études des Moldus., dit-elle en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Ron.  
  
Les deux garçons continuèrent leur chemin. Ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque et soudain Harry s'arrêta.  
  
-Non, ne me dis pas que tu vas même y aller le samedi., supplia Ron.  
-Juste cette fois-ci, je te jure que les autres fois je n'irai pas mais là c'est..., ommença Harry.  
-Bon ok, ok vas-y. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.  
-Merci, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Harry entra et Ron partit dans la salle sommune de Gryffondor. Après s'être installé et ouvert Son livre, il écrivit à l'encre rouge :  
  
« Fanny est à Gryffondor et j'ai appris qu'elle était la cousine et la filleule de Voldemort. J'ai peur pour elle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »  
  
Tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour elle mais pour l'instant elle ne  
risque rien.  
  
« Comment pouvez-vous savoir si elle est en danger ou pas ? »  
  
Nous savons ce qui se passe dehors. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai  
t'expliquer ça mais tu peux me faire confiance.  
  
« Donc vous savez sûrement pourquoi elle est à Gryffondor, non ? »  
  
Oui nous le savons mais tu dois le découvrir seul. Nous t'avons déjà  
aidé à deux reprises. Nous ne pouvons pas t'en dire d'avantage.  
  
« Vous m'avez déjà aidé ? Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus ? »  
  
Tu le découvriras bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Et à ce moment là, tu  
comprendras pourquoi.  
  
« Mais comment dois-je faire pour que les pages ne soient plus vierges ? »  
  
Les lettres brillèrent puis s'efforçèrent mais rien n'apparut. Harry réesseya plusieurs fois mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Il se résigna à tout ranger et partit en direction de la Grande Salle. Avant d'y entrer, il s'arrêta devant un grand tableau où une affiche était accrochée et Harry la lue.  
  
-Premier week-end à Pré-au-lard fin octobre pour Halloween. Ce jour tombe un jeudi, les cours seront donc annulés.  
  
Puis il entra dans la salle qui était vide et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivaient et s'installaient à la table de leur maison. Quand Ron arriva, il avait l'air fou de joie de le voir. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi.  
  
-T'as vu ça Harry ! On a pas cours le jeudi d'Halloween !, s'exclama Ron en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
-Mouai..., marmonna Harry.  
-Ben quoi ? C'est génial non ?, s'étonna son ami.  
-Je n'ai pas l'autorisation signé par mon parrain... Je n'ai même pas reçu le papier..., soupira-t-il.  
-Peut-être que Dumbledore l'a directement envoyé à Sirius., dit Ron en tentant de le rassurer.  
  
Un hiboux blanc comme la neige s'engouffra dans la salle et vint s poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. C'était Hedwige qui apportait une lettre.  
  
-C'est pas vraiment l'heure pour le courrier, tu ne trouves pas ?, dit Ron.  
  
Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lue :  
  
« Je sousigné Sirius Black, parrain de Harry Potter, autorise mon filleul à aller à Pré-au-lard. »  
  
Harry en resta bouche bée. C'est comme si son parrain avait entendu sa discution avec Ron. Puis il se souvint que c'était possible puisqu'il possédait le médaillon. A cette pensée il eut un petit sourire.  
  
-C'est qui ?, demanda Ron.  
-Mon parrain., répondit Harry. Il m'a donné l'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-lard.  
-Je te l'avais dit, Dumbledore a dû lui donner directement.  
  
A 14h, Harry était dans les vestiaires avec ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de quidditch.  
  
-Dans deux vestiaires nous allons faire notre premier match de l'année. Nous avons toutes les chances de gagner et notre nouvelle tactique est infallible., dit Harry avec beaucoup de conviction.  
  
Boosté par son petit discours, l'équipe fit le meilleur entraînement depuis le début de l'année. Ils avaient même essayé une nouvelle tactique au cas où l'autre ne fonctionnerait pas pendant toute la durée du match.  
  
Les deux semaines passèrent très vite, même trop vite au goût d'Harry.  
  
La veille, Harry et les autres joueurs de l'équipe avaient perfectionné leurs façons de jeu et dans moins d'une heure, ils allaient affronter l'équipe des Serdaigle. Harry ne pouvait rien avaler, comme tous les matins où il devait disputer un match de quidditch, son estomac était noué. Un quart d'heure avant le bébut du match, les joueurs de Gryffondor prirent la direction des vestiaires. Le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. Pendant que les élèves de Poudlard envahissaient les gradins du stade, Harry et les autres joueurs revêtaient la robe rouge de leur équipe. Harry avait tellement le trac qu'il ne fit aucun discours. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain, des acclamations s'élevèrent des gradins ainsi que des sifflets et des huées venant des Serpentard. Les Serdaigle entrèrent à leur tour vêtus de bleu. Harry aperçut Cho Chang qui jouait au poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine, tout comme lui. Les deux équipes se firent face, alignées derrière leurs capitaines.  
  
-Potter et Chang, serrez-vous la main., dit Mme Bibine.  
  
Harry serra la main de Cho. Il la regarda mais elle détourna son regard.  
  
-Enfourchez vos balais. Attention à mon coup de sifflet... trois, deux, un...  
  
Les quatorze joueurs décolèrent dans les airs. Harry s'éleva plus haut que tous les autres et se mit immédiatement à chercher le vif d'or, tout en écoutant les commentaires assurés par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley.  
  
-Ca y est, le match a commencé !, s'exclama Jordan. Les deux équipes ont de nouveaux capitaines ainsi que de nouveaux joueurs. Cho Chang remplace Roger Davies et Olivier Dubois est remplacé par le célèbre Harryyyyy Potteeeeerrrr !!  
-Jordan ! Vous voudriez bien commenter le match !, s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
-Très bien. Alicia Spinnet est en possession du souaffle. Elle se prépare à tirer et... non elle le passe à Angelina Jonhson qui se trouve derrière elle et c'est le BUT !! Magnifique feinte de la part d'Alicia Spinnet !  
  
Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, Gryffondor menait par soixante-dix points à zéro. Andrea Raevel était, incontestablement, une excellente gardienne. Harry n'avait pas encore aperçut le vif d'or et cho ne le suivait plus à la trace comme elle faisait lors de sa troisième année. Alors qu'il regardait le but adverse, Harry aperçut enfin le vif d'or. Il accélara de toute la puissance de son balais et fonça dans cette directrion. Le gardien des Serdaigle écarquilla soudain les yeux d'un air terrorisé en voyant Harry fondre sur lui. Harry volait de plus en plus vite, il contourna de justesse le gardien, il tendit le bras et referma sa main sur la minuscule sphère dorée.  
  
-On a gagné !, s'écria-t-il en levant le bras au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
Le sifflet de Mme Bibine retentit et Gryffondor gagna par deux cent vingt à zéro. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux équipes étaient redescendues sur la pelouse et les Gryffondor félicitaient leur équipe. Quand ils furent tous dans leur salle commune, les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent puis revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec des tas de gâteaux et de boissons ramenés de la cuisine. Ils firent la fête pendant près d'une heure et, Fred et George firent exploser plusieurs Bombabouse. Harry demanda le silence et il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
-Je voudrai remercier Andrea pour avoir arrêté tous les tirs. C'est grâce à elle si nous avons gagné !  
-J'ai juste fait mon travail de gardienne., dit-elle modestement.  
-Peut-être mais il est excellent et je tiens à te féliciter ! Même Olivier n'a jamais fait un tel exploit !  
  
Tout le monde applaudit Andrea qui rougit sous cette ovation.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent extrêmement bien et Harry avait annulé l'entraînement du mercredi pour recompenser leur victoire écrasante contre les Serdaigle. Le jour d'Halloween, tous les élèves étaient euphoriques. Non seulement ils allaient à Pré-au-lard, le seul village entièrement peuplé de sorciers, mais les cours de la journée étaient annulés.  
  
-Il était temps qu'un week-end à Pré-au-lard soit organisé car j'ai utilisé toutes mes bombabouses pour fêter notre victoire !, dit Fred qui était l'un des rares de dernière année qui ne se lassait pas d'aller là-bas.  
  
Vers midi et demi, Harry, ron et Hermione étaient chez Honeydukes et tous les trois faisaient leurs provisions de farces. Harry avait acheté des Gnomes au poivre, des Fizwizbiz, des Gommes de limaces ainsi que des chocogrenouilles. Ron, lui acheta des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Patacitrouilles et également des Chocogrenouilles. Et Hermione acheta des Fondants au chaudron, des Ballongommes du Bullard et des Baguettes magiques à la réglise. Après tous ces achats, les trois amis entrèrent dans la minuscule auberge appelée 'Les Trois Balais', après avoir traversé la rue. Harry commenda trois Bièraubeurre à Mme Rosmerta pendant que ron et Hermione cherchaient une table libre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vint s'assoire à côté de Ron avec les trois Bièraubeurre en mains. Tout en discutant et buvant, ils mangèrent les Dragées surprises qu'avait acheté Ron. Harry tomba sur divers parfums, noix de coco, fraise, sardine, menthe, choux de bruxelles, haricots blancs, poivre, épinards ou encore gazon.  
  
Peu avant 17h, ils reprirent le chemin du château. Ils montèrent les marches de pierre qui menaient au hall d'entrée puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était décorée pour Halloween. Quand tous les élèves furent enfin revenus de Pré-au-lard, Dumbledore se leva en adressant un grand sourir à l'assemblée.  
  
-Chèrs élèves, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cette année un bal aura lieu à l'occasion du nouvel an ! C'est pourquoi vous ne retournerez pas chez vous pendant ces vacances, et même les élèves de première année y sont conviés. Bien entendu vos familles ont déjà été prévenu... et maintenant je vous souhaite BON APPETIT !, dit le directeur.  
  
Les plats se remplirent et les discutions fusèrent de toutes parts. Pendant tout le repas, les élèves parlèrent évidemment du bal et s'échangaient leurs commentaires sur les cavaliers ou cavalières avec qui ils aimeraient y aller. Harry était à la fois pensif et triste. Normalemment, il devrait se réjouir à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle chance d'aller au bal avec Cho chang mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne voudrait jamais y aller avec lui. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup ce soir là, et ses amis s'en rendirent compte mais n'osèrent le déranger de peur qu'il le prenne mal.  
  
Pendant la semaine qui suivit, les filles gloussaient et murmuraient à nouveau sur son passage, comme l'année précédente, ce qui avait don d'agacer Harry.  
  
Le vendredi soir, alors qu'Harry était seul avec Ron dans le dortoir ; Ron qui était allongé sur son lit prit la parole :  
  
-Tu vas aller au bal avec qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas et toi ?  
-J'aimerai bien y aller avec Andrea., répondit-il en baissant la voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry l'entende.  
-Andrea Raevel ?, s'étonna Harry qui se redressa brusquement.  
-T'en connais beaucoup des Andrea toi !, répliqua Ron un peu véxé part la réaction de son ami.  
-Tu vas lui demander quand ?  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'elle refuse..., soupira-t- il.  
-Tu veux que je lui demande avec qui elle souhaiterait y aller ?, proposa Harry.  
-Hein ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?, s'exclama Ron, surpris par la proposition d'Harry.  
  
Neville Londubat entra dans la pièce au même instant d'un air abbatu. Ron et Harry se regardèrent et eurent le même réflex, mais se fut Harry qui parla le premier :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as Neville ?  
-Ben, je viens de demander à Ginny de m'accompagner au bal mais elle a dit non.  
-Quoi ?!, s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé ?  
-Elle y va déjà avec quelqu'un., soupira-t-il.  
-Elle a déjà un cavalier !? Mais qui est-ce ? Elle ne m'en a même pas parlé !  
-Un certain stan, il est à Gryffondor.  
-Stan ?  
-Caesember Stan. Il s'est présenté pour le poste de gardien et il est en 6è année., expliqua Harry.  
-Il est en 6è année !, s'exclama Ron, apparemment incrédule que sa petite s?ur soit invité par quelqu'un de plus âgé.  
-Ron, t'as s?ur n'est plus une gamine., dit Harry en essayant de le rassurer. Et puis, il est pas mal Stan., rajouta-t-il pour le taquiner, ce qui fonctionna à merveille.  
  
Pendant le week-end, ron n'arrêta pas de surveiller Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait au bal avec un élève de 6è année ! Dans la nuit du dimanche, Harry refit le même rêve qu'au début de l'année. Il était encore une fois au milieu d'un terrain de quidditch. Il distingua une petite lumière jaune et se dirigea vers elle. Quand il fut à quelques mètres du jeune garçon d'où émanait la lumière, il se risqua à prendre la parole.  
  
-Godric Gryffondor ?  
  
Le jeune garçon se retourna brusquement vers Harry.  
  
-Harry !?, s'étonna-t-il. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Et à ce que je vois, tu à compris qui j'étais., continua-t-il en lui souriant.  
-Oui mais pourquoi dîtes-vous que vous ne m'attendiez pas ?  
-Et bien... la première fois que l'on s'est vu, c'est MOI qui t'ai appelé et je comptais le refaire bientôt, mais tu m'as pris de court.  
-Vous voulez dire que ceci est réel ?  
-Oui... et non. Non car je suis mort.et puis, je n'ai plus 15 ans. Et oui car une partie de toi est à Poudlard et une autre est ici.  
-Comment puis-je être à deux endroits en même temps et surtout, comment puis-je être ici alors que ce n'est pas réel ?  
-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit. Et puis, ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé d'être à plusieurs endroits en même temps ?  
-Non., répondit Harry.  
  
Puis en y réfléchissant plus, il se souvint de l'incident lors du cours de potions magiques.  
  
-En fait, si... ça s'est déjà produit une fois.  
-Mais tu n'es pas là pour me parler de ça. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais savoir...  
-Ce que je veux savoir ?, s'étonna Harry. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à vous voir.  
-Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui te tracasse pour être ici, car normalement je suis le seul à pouvoir de faire venir ici. Il y a forcemment une raison de ta venue.  
-... En y réfléchissant bien, il y a bien une chose qui me tracasse. Pourquoi Fanny Watterfield a été envoyé à Gryffondor alors qu'elle est de la famille de Salazar Serpentard ?  
-Excellente question, mais hélas je ne peux pas te le dire. Je vais juste te mettre sur la voie. Ecoute bien ce qu'elle te dit, c'est tres important, et puis... fais le rapprochement.  
-Mais quel rapprochement ?  
-Si tu n'écoutes déjà pas ce que je te dis, je me demande bien comment tu feras avec Fanny...  
  
A peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'Harry se réveilla à Poudlard. Il mit ses lunettes qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet et il regarda l'heure. Il était 7h30. Il préféra se lever et il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là, ainsi que Fanny.  
  
-Bonjour Fanny, je peux m'assoire ?, lui dit-il.  
-Oui, bien sûr Harry.  
  
************  
  
Alors ? Pas mal non ? Nan ?!!! Ben vous allez voir si c'est pas bien c'que j'fais !! Non mais oh vous vous prenez pour qui là !!?  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! C'est pas vrai j'me suis toujours pas calmée... snif...snif... *big cry*  
  
Gros zouzous tout pleins et à bientôt... I hope !  
  
Sfavillante. Le Mercredi 4 Juin. 


End file.
